Childhood's Story Radiance's Begining
by Dark Elpis
Summary: What if Tsuna was never normal?What if Tsuna had died not once but twice?Will include oOC,OOC character and will probably not include any of the Guardians but Hibari.Tsuna's childhood story.Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue:Miracle Child

**Prologue : Miracle Child**

The hospital's emergency room was in total chaos as nurses ran about, rushing to follow the harsh orders barked out by the doctors. A young brunette women sat in an uncomfortable-looking hospital chair, her normally cheerfully smiling face was devoid and empty, tears silently steaming down her pale face as she prayed for her loved one.

Meanwhile, the doctors were baffled as the petite three-year-old boy with gravity-defying chocolate-brown lay dying on the operating table. They had run every test possible but were still unable to find the cause of the boy's incoming death. The young child's body was slowly shutting down, his organs beginning to cease functioning one by one.

To the various doctors' despair, they found themselves without a possible cause and cure to save the child, they could only watch helplessly as the tiny brunet slowly slipped away. Their sole comfort was the fact that he was unlikely to fell any pain as the boy had gone into a coma not long after he was admitted to the hospital.

-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-

The beeping of the machine that indicated the heartbeat-rate of the patient became weaker, the pauses in between beeps longer before the dreaded prolonged sound of unmistakable death rang.

The nurses bursted into tears, the doctors bowed their heads in morbid respect for the dead and dying. There was a brief debate, who in their right mind would _willingly_ want to inform a young mother that her baby boy had just died? Teary eyes gazed sadly at the small body that will never be able to grow into adulthood. The doctors turned their backs before...

-Beep-

An impossible sound. He was dead!

...was he?

They listened carefully. Why? For the past 9 minutes, the boy was unmistakenly dead! **DEAD!**

The heart was beating, slowly and weak, bring a glimmer of hope as the doctors and nurses worked to keep that fragile heart beating.

That day, Sawada Nana was told hat her son was medically dead for 9 minutes and returned to life.

That day, Sawada Tsunayoshi became known as the Miracle Child.


	2. Vindice And Therapy

**This is my first fanfic, so thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite-ed and story-alerted the prologue. My greatest thanks goes to ...( drum-roll please!) YuujouKami-san ! For giving me my first review ! As an reward, I'll make any of the characters in the story do any one request, so please PM me to claim your reward! (^_^)**

**Chapter 1:Vindice And Therapy**

_What are you doing in a place like this ? _Asked a tall figure in a long black floating coat with heavy dull chains that also somehow managed to float in mid-air. The man, as Tsuna assumed he was as his voice was too deep to be female, wore gloves that were a dull, used white and bandages wrapped any other visible body part. A tiny brunet sat in front of the three similar figures with suppressed tears in his big brown eyes. _Why are you here ?_ The figure asked again. The very, very young brunet simply stared at the bandaged face in utter silence, eyes watery but firm.

_... I see. _The figure murmured as he nodded in understanding._ You died._ The two figures behind him sweatdropped. How was so blunt in front of a child? The first figure held out his hand. _Come along... We'll take you home, Little One. _The brunet made no reaction, he simply continued to gaze an intense stare at the others. Even being who they are, they too, felt awkward as the young child watched them with reflecting eyes of ice and an age-old silence of wisdom. They felt the need to ensure that they do not make an enemy of this silently strong child. _Can you trust us? We will not harm you._

Silence filled the cold frosty air surrounding them.

A tiny smile broke out in the brunet's pale face, the smile slowly turned into a smirk as he said his first words. _If you try... They'll hunt you to death. _There was a pause, as the child tilted in head in thought. _Who are you ? My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_We are Vindice._ Came the reply. _The gatekeepers and law-keepers of the mafia. _They said with pride. Tsuna nodded in mild amusement. Then, he realized the bandaged man had said a word he didn't recognize and tilted his head, a look of confusion on his face. _Ma...fia..?_

The figures somehow managed a smile under the bandages and shook their heads, tjinking the child didn't need to know yet. Picking the child up, the figures walked away, dim footsteps echoing in the empty dark world around them. _We'll tell you some other time..._

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"asked a kind woman in a pale coloured coat asked. She was Tsuna's psychiatrist and long after Tsuna's 'death' , when he was discharged from hospital due to the constant complains from Tsuna and his father, Iemitsu who came back from Italy when he heard about Tsuna's condition . Surprisingly, Tsuna was sent to therapy because of the nightmares that kept Nana and Iemitsu awake at night due the screaming of their son.

"Tsu-kun's birthday is coming soon..." mumbled the boy. "The nightmares say ...something bad...will happen?" The psychiatrist was surprised. The boy was withdrawn and rarely actually spoke to of the time, she got the feeling that he was hiding something but no matter what she did he wouldn't talk about it.

"What will happen, Tsunayoshi-kun?" she asked. For once,Tsuna actually answered.

"...I don't know."


	3. How Mira Became A Babysitter

**Thanks for all the reviews ! (^_^)**

**P.S. Of some reason , the documents I post on fanfiction . Net has some words missing that originally was in the original document . Any ideas on how I should this problem , guys ?**

**Chapter 2: How Mira Became A Babysitter**

_Subject : Tsunayoshi displays very unusual behaviour. He is withdrawn, quiet, possibly anti-social ... Yet possesses a aura that somehows draws others to him. The other children do not know how to deal with the subject and, thus, bullies him. The subject himself does not care for the harsh behaviour of others and seems to be much more mature than he lets on. If you pay attention , you would notice ..._

Dr . Mira got up from her comfy computer chair and made herself a cup of steaming coffee while carefully watching the children under her charge. It was the weekly group therapy, assembling all the children between the ages of 3 - 10 undergoing therapy. The subject she was writing of in her report, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 3 year old brunette boy was playing in corner of the room by himself.

"...He's cheating." Whispered the brunette. Everyone was shocked. Was it THAT SAWADA TSUNYOSHI that SPOKE ? He actually SPOKE! The tiny brunette simply stared at the shocked faces with a slightly disgruntled expression before ignoring them, silently muttering under his breath. Dr. Mira tried to talk to Tsuna again but he refused to respond . She sighed ...Tsuna simply wouldn't talk, at least, not when forced .

Tsuna kept quiet, never speaking of the scary images he saw in his dreams every single night. Some spoke of the future, some spoke of the past while some simply were the manifestion of his fears, all of them. The nightmares spoke of death, pain, anger, fear and many unspeakable things (not anything sexual, Tsuna is still a child). The older adults told him that talking about it would help, but that was only half right. It would help ... But only his mental state, the nightmares themselves will not stop. Tsuna gave himself a small inner smile, he was looking forward to ' playing ' with the Vindice and ' Thea-chan ' tonight. The nightmares had a silver lining, which was the very fact that he could meet the Vindice and the girl who had the exact same face as Tsuna whose name was Thea.

Akuhana Alethea was her actual name, like how Tsunayoshi was Tsuna's actual name. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist with eyes the colour of blood. Her body was that of a child around Tsuna's age. The only thing that alarmed Tsuna the first time they met was the fact that they the exact same face from the shape of their eyes to the arch of their nose and the curve of their mouth. Dressed alike, with the same hairstyle, hair-colour and eye-colour, they could have easily passed off as identical twins. Like with Tsuna, the Vindice took extra care of her, constantly fussing over the well-fare of the two children, both who have seen much of human cruelty than an old man in the darkest and cruelest underworld as well as the maturity of the oldest gods possible. Tsuna often wondered if the Vindice knew of their role in the dreams. They weren't actually there of cause, just a small dream-self that they'll only remember as a very faint dream.

Tsuna suddenly remembered something important that he needed to tell Dr. Mira, how to break the sad news to her was a different matter ...after all, how do you tell someone that their boyfriend is cheating on them? Finally Tsuna decided to tell face-to-face. He got up, pulled at her clothing and simply told her in a low voice that only she could hear .

_" Your boyfriend is cheating on you. Go to the Namimori Gardens at noon tomorrow for proof." _Tsuna then walked back to the empty and lonely corner and played by himself again, taking no notice of the curious stares from the other children and psychiatrists and therapists. Dr. Mira was shocked , she knew about her boyfriend's cheating but had failed to prove it and her pride simply would allow her to be made a laughing-stock by that two-timing asshole, yet somehow Tsuna had known about when even her mother didn't know ! How ... ? Neverless, she wasn't someone to waste an opportunity. At the very least, if the asshole wasn't there, she could have a pleasant day there.

" I knew it! " yelled Mira as she spotted her boyfriend. Slimy piece of human trash thinks he can two-time her? Not in a thousands years, boy! Together with her newfound friend, the woman he was two-timing Mira with, the two women proceeded to beat the guy to a bloody mess. The only thing stopping them from killing the poor fool was the fact that the police was nearby so they had to be happy with the fact they had made sure the idiot could never reproduce again.

What they didn't know was that they had traumatized the male police and gained the admiration and respect of the female police.

* * *

><p>" Can we play with you sometimes during our off days, Tsu-chan ? " Asked Sonia and Mira. They had formed a awkward bond with the boy however he was supposed to stop the therapy session as he was 'cured '. The small boy nodded. By the end of the month, the two women became Tsuna's babysitters.<p> 


	4. Helios's First Babysitting Atempt

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3 : Helios' First Baby-sitting Attempt**

" I was sure that you and Mira would get arrested for doing just that, never mind in public ..." mumbled a tall blonde man with gravity-defying hair styled in a spiky hairstyle , having just found out his ' little ' sister had beaten up her boyfriend alongside the women he was two-timing her with. Apparently, the woman, named Mira, had just caught her two-timing ' jerk-face ' on a date and proceeded to beat him up with an angry Sonia in tow. Now, the blonde didn't know if he should pity the poor guy for the public humiliation and pain ( especially in his lower half, poor guy, they learned that his ... Mini-me or groin or any other label, would be unusable for the rest for his life! And not just for reproduction uses, imagine being unable to use the gents without the help of a machine for the rest of your life!) or ... Never mind, he's too pitiful to hate...

" Helios-niisama... " sighed Sonia, " We have already gone through it, like 50 times! " she then started to count out-loud the numbers of times which they did go through the exact same talk which was actually over 90 times when her ' older ' brother rolled his eyes at her ... statement ..? Sonia hid a laugh at Helios' reaction at the actual number, honestly, he can be so over-protective at times! Still ... It was better than the blood-related relatives, minus the cousins, that stole her life, betrayed her to the underworld and than left her for dead. Shaking away the bad memories, Sonia decided to get to the matter at hand, Helios being the replacement baby-sitter for Tsuna, the adorable brunette boy who helped her and Mira in so many hidden ways. " Brother , you made a promise and I don't care how much paperwork you have, no brother of mine breaks a promise to a child like Tsu-chan ! " then she added in a soft and tiny, almost hurt, voice. " or do you not think of yourself as my brother ? "

Helios groaned, gulit-tripping her own brother! How on earth did he get such a sister! " Sorry, I'll do it! Whether you like it or not, I chose to be your family just like you chose to be ours. " Sonia gave a bright smile that reminded Helios how much Sonia had changed since the first time they met ; she wouldn't even let herself pretend to day-dream about happiness and freedom. It took a lot of time and perseverance to even get her to open up a little. Their other ' siblings ' grinned, except for 3 siblings, their brother-sister family composed of 3 males and 3 females were all none blood-related. The adults smiled playfully as their oldest sibling was degraded to being a baby-sitter, how ironic!

" How did I end up in this position again ? "sulked Helios, his sky-blue eyes dark in a childish frown. Sonia sighed, it wasn't neither her nor Mira's fault! They simply made a good-to-honest mistake that left little Tsuna without a baby-sitter, so Sonia, feeling gulity, made a quick call to her trusted older brother and somehow managed to convinced him to become Tsuna's one-time baby-sitter. Hey, it was a promise!

" Oh, thank you so much! " cried a delighted Nana as she shook Helios' hand, startling the blonde. The young brunette he was supposed to baby-sit sat on the sofa, face buried in his stuffed bear as the boy silently stared at the older man , hiding the stare carefully. His tiny eyes showed thousands of hidden secrets yet revealed nothing. _How rare..._mused Helios, as he assured Nana that he'll ensure no harm will come to her fragile child. Said child simply ignored him or pretended to not notice his existence. The cold treatment made Helios wonder if the child somehow ... Impossible, he was too young to even have such a ability!

_Is that so? _Questioned a cruel, cold voice at the back of his mind_.We've seen even more impossible things. We, ourselves by pure nature are ... As ' they ' put it are impossible entitys._

Helios nodded, too lost in his thoughts to notice the brunette boy's eyes flash a bloody crimson red.

* * *

><p>" ...Weirdo. " Helios jerked his head up, 2 whole hours and the first thing he said was ' weirdo '? What did Sonia see in the boy?<p>

" I don't know. " replied Tsuna with a blank face. Helios stiffened, he didn't say it out loud so how ...? A possiblity came to him, Helios didn't like it cause it meant that Tsuna ... " I already know. "said Tsuna in a matter-of-fact voice, interrupting Helios' train of thought, causing the older man to gape like a fool. "Thea-chan told Tsu-kun. " After a short pause, Tsuna mumbled " Thea-chan wants to talk to you but her body isn't here so she has to use Tsu-kun's."

Before Helios could understand the sudden infomation thrown into his face, Tsuna had a blank look on his face before his eyes flashed a crimson red then glowed lightly. "_You're Helios Thantos Kronos ?"_asked Tsuna in a strangely feminine cold voice that reminded Helios of how cruel both the world, reality and humans could be. Icy-cold chills ran down Helios' spine as a **child** sat in front and spoke to him using such an inhumane voice, if such a voice could even belong to a human, no matter how cruel, cold-blooded or cold-hearted.

Tsuna gave a cold harsh laugh. " _That child is currently in a dreamland I made as a ... Ah , retreat resort. In any case, the Vindice is there to take care of ...Him."_Tsuna paused, looking as if unsure of how to go on. "_To explain this condition, you can say that I share a connection with this child, thus, allowing us to loan the other our bodies if you heard about this child recent ordeal at the hospital, the one that cost ... him his health?"_Helios nodded, it had made international news yet by some miracle, the news never revealed Tsuna's indentity which was somehow ironic as the news was about Tsuna coming back to life. According to Sonia and Helios' contacts, the price Tsuna paid for such a miracle was a fragile immune system and heath that threatened Tsuna's life if he so much as catch a mild cold. ' Tsuna ' smiled, it wasn't warm but cruel and cold. " _This child lives on because of me, due to our connection, one cannot live without the other so vice visa the other cannot die without the other."_ Seeing Helios' slightly confused look "_It means that as long as I am alive, this child cannot die and vice visa. We cannot die unless we die at the exact same second."_

"_How is Kronos?"_ asked the person using Tsuna's body, switching the subject. "_Last I checked, it was growing quite well despite the fact that it was forced to become an assassin guild. Ah, my apologys, I forgotten to introduce myself. I am Akuhana Alethea, do not use my name Alethea unless you have a death wish, we have certain rules in the Akuhana family."_

The Akuhana family was a famous family whose very name strikes fear and awe in anyone who hears it was a family who had connections to everything and everyone, be it the mafia or the highest status in the legal world. Bearing the name of Akuhana instantly means that one is either blood-related or adopted into the direct line of the Akuhana family. The indirect line is not allowed to take on the name ' Akuhana ' unless they are adopted into the direct line. Even fools and babies knew better than to use their name in jest ... unless they have a death wish.

" How is Tsunayoshi - " began Helios before he was rudely cut off. _"Our connection forces this child to join our family not out of choice. It was essential in order to keep this child alive ... I had hope he would be free of the family until he chooses to join of his own free will, but the ' incident ' a few months ago gave us no choice and we cannot lose this child at all costs."_

Thea stared at Helios with a cold that glared ' Can you really do it ? '. Do what ? Helios could only guess. "_This child has been having strange dreams that I suspect will come true ... or at least partially. After we evaluate Kronos, please adopt this child into your guild. It will help him to control his powers."_

Helios narrowed his eyes " Tsunayoshi is a Kronos? " Using the term for humans that possess special abilitys, examples are telepaths, telekinetics, time-travellers and so on. It was that term that prompted them to name their guild ' Kronos '.

Thea nodded _"All members of the direct line in the Akuhana family are what you term Kronos and, next to me, this child is probably the strongest of all. However, we now have a problem in the form of his fragile health, our inability to reach him unless we want countless people to try and kill him which will do more harm than good, and the fact that he doesn't fully know how to control his powers."_

" I'm guessing that was that reason why the Akuhana family was secretly helping us in the dark? " Helios thought back to the countless time the famous family had helped Kronos through the shadows ... much like Tsuna helped Sonia and Mira, Helios noticed. " Very well, I agree, can you tell me what is likely to happen? "

Thea shook her head, frown dark._"The dreams were not very clear on what might happen. Only that some kind of danger would befall him. I try to clear your guild as soon as possible, wait till then."_

Helios nodded and silently watched over Tsuna with a gentle smile when Tsuna regained his body.

**Afterwards**

" I cannot believe that you somehow managed to break the china tea set, trash the living room, kitchen and bedroom while playing hide-and-seek with Tsuna! " scolded Sonia. Helios simply flinched and smiled in guilt.

_Well...At least, Tsuna had fun._thought Helios, remembering the bright smile and laughs on Tsuna's face when they were playing while Helios was being chewed out by his sister.


	5. The 4th Birthday

**This chapter will be posted on 14th october 2011, Tsuna's birthday. **

**The first chapter was posted on my birthday, 1st october.**

**Enjoy ! (^^)**

**Chapter 4:The 4th Birthday**

_How did it become like this? It's supposed to be a happy day! Why? Pain flooded his systems as he struggled against the cold slick hands holding him, forcing him to hear the slap of flesh on flesh as fists pounded his pelite frame, breaking countless bones, tearing flesh, bruising muscle and the soundless screams that ripped from his lips. His voice was already long gone and worn out from his earlier yells ..._

" Tsu-kun! " called Nana, waking up a brunet boy who was small for his age. Tsuna woke to the sound the of Nana's voice, eyes still dazed from sleep. " Happy 4th birthday, Tsu-kun! "

" Morning, Mama. " Tsuna yawned, still sleepy. The dreams were getting worse, as if in warning. Tsuna hid a frown as his mother rambled on about his presents, how special his birthday was, especially Tsuna himself and so on.

Apparently, Mira, Sonia and Helios sent presents with some from their siblings like Lucifer, Lilin, Shiki and Anthea. Tsuna had never met them before but he had heard of them from both Sonia and Helios, mostly from Sonia since Helios only baby-sat him once.

" Tsu-kun, want to get a cake today? " asked Nana , " I known you like the ones from Aunty Hakiba! We can get a whole cake today, special! Do you want strawberry or chocolate? Or maybe the chocolate banana special or peach cream cake or cocoa milk caramel mix? " Tsuna smiled as his mother continued to list all sorts of cakes from various cake stores, silently nodding once or twice to his favourite favours as Nana suggested certain new cakes and so on.

" Can we go out, mama? " Nana stiffened, slightly surprised by the change in subject. Tsuna had hardly been out of the house since his discharge from hospital due to his newfound fragile health. Nana stared into the pleas from the eyes of her son and gave in. It should be fine if it was only a little while, right? What could go wrong?

If only she knew...

Pain lanced through Tsuna's head as the mind voices of the people around burst ruthlessly into his mind. Telepathy can be useful, a blessing and a curse. Thea-chan had taught Tsuna how to form mental shields but the shields didn't work all the time, thus causing considerable pain once in a while. " Mama, let's go play there! " Tsuna asked pointing to a lonely part of Namimori Park.

Nana nodded, smiling. ' See? ' she told herself, it wasn't so bad. Tsuna could be safe outside for a little while. She smiled brightly, never noticing the look of absolute horror on her beloved son's face before she felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck, before she passed out only to wake to a nightmare that changed everything she knew.

Tsuna watched as his mother's body crumbled to the ground, revealing men dressed in black suits with matching ties. Tsuna backed up slowly, careful to place a illusion over his mother without the men noticing to hide his mom. This way they couldn't tale her away or hurt her. He noticed Mira who was staring in shock with a frowning Sonia who was held back by the white hands of the frightened Mira.

_"Keep mama safe."_was the telepathic message that Tsuna sent them, a silent plea in his eyes during the short glance he gave them, careful to ensure the continued attention of the black men on him. In what seemed to be a moment of recklessness, Tsuna summoned balls of flame to appear out of thin air, surrounding the tiny child before proceeding to slightly burn some of the men.

During the chaos that occured, Tsuna gave a heart-breaking look to Sonia and Mira before running off, the black men cursing a colourful string of words and hot on the 4-year-old's trail.

Sonia stared in horror before she realised that she now had to face a frightened Mira and to break the news to a currently comatose Nana and out-of-country Iemitsu.

His tried feet slapped against the hard pavement, Tsuna used his telepathic abilities to check his surroundings for the men after him as well as for any innocents who could be caught up in this horrific mess. After all, the men won't stop at harming innocents. Look what they did to his Mama!

Slowly, he climbed down the huge pipe he ran into and ran through an abandoned alley before a strong hand grabbed the thin arm clad in the thick sleeve of both Tsuna's winter shirt and thick down jacket. A harsh but childish voice demanded " What are you doing here, herbivore? "

Tsuna turned his head to eyes so dark that he counldn't tell what colour they were ; dark cobalt blue or greyish-black. It was a child only a year or two older than Tsuna.

The child, Hibari Kyouya, glared at the tiny brunet with gravity-defying chocolate-brown hair that stuck up in spikes and matching caramel-chocolate orbs dressed in thick winter clothes. The brown orbs were wide in surprise and, perhaps, a touch of fear. Kyouya frowned, stupid herbivores! What kind of adult allows their child to wander in a place like this? Forgetting that he was also a child in the exact same place, Kyouya started to scold the younger boy, missing the vacant gaze before Tsuna suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him to an abandoned wardrobe and, surprising the older boy once more, shoved the young skylark into the empty wardrobe.

When Kyouya tried to free himself, and punish a certain someone, he found that the wardrobe was blocked from the outside. He cursed himself for being so stupid and falling for the brunet's trick ... until he later heard the prolonged screams.

Tsuna stared into the other's eyes for too long, trying to figure out what colour it was. It was fun ... until he sensed the men coming. Immediately, Tsuna grabbed the older's arm and dragged him to the safest place he could find. He took far too time with the skylark, the men were too close for him too warn off and the other would probably not listen anyway. So, the only thing left was to dump him in a safe place and run like heck!

After somehow managing to block the door, fear begin to wash over Tsuna as multiple shadows appeared.

" Well, well. Finally found you, fucking brat."


	6. Calls And Monsters

**Chapter 5 : Calls And Monsters**

" Hello, Iemitsu?" Rang Sonia's melodious voice. Iemitsu was shocked, he was in a meeting with the ninth boss of Vongola, Timoteo. They were suddenly interrupted by a urgent call for Iemitsu.

"Sonia?" Asked Iemitsu uncertainly.

"Yes, who did you think it was, Dumb-ass? " Annoyed at Iemitsu tone, Sonia proceeded to scold with a very colourful choice of words until Iemitsu, red in the face with snickers in the background thanks to the people in the meeting room, said " Sonia, what, why and how on earth did you manage to contact me? Also, I'm going to switch to private not speakphone, alright?"

" Iemitsu " Said Sonia in such a commanding tone that Iemitsu froze " Tsuna ... Tsuna is in deep trouble. Some mafia thugs are currently after him and I don't know where Tsuna or the thugs are." The silence in the room was so thick that anyone could slice it with a two-foot-long knife before "W-what ? Sonia , did...I...just hear..."

Iemitsu fell from his seat to the floor , limbs limp , an expression of mixed confusion, fear and realization. " T-T-Tsuna..." He stammered " T-Tsuna ... W-wait. W-where's Nana! "

" Right here. Timoteo, you there? It's Sonia, from Kronos. Can you contact your allies in Japan to help search? More hands are better in a case like this. " A brief pause." I think Tsuna ... Tsuna might have known about this. Mira said that Tsuna used to mumble about something happening on his birthday but nothing we can use. It was all kinda vague, when I asked ... He said something about dreams and nightmares. Which reminds me, you know how I met Mira? Apparently she got a warning from Tsuna. And you know what, the thing is Tsuna got the fucking warning from a dream!"

" Timoteo, you there?" asked Sonia quietly, suddenly calm." Do you want details of what happened? It may help in identifing the Familigia they belong to."

"...It's rare to hear you so angry, Sonia." replied Timoteo, voice quiet and gentle. "Give us all the details you remember ."

There was a short silence before Sonia spoke once more, " Today is Tsu-chan's birthday...it was supposed to be a special day for him...Nana said he wanted to go out, that should have been the first time Tsu-chan said something like that. Ever since his release from the hopital, he was such a quiet boy, Mira said he was very withdrawn but more mature than the other kids. His first request to go out, who woud deny him that? His health was stable enough so Nana said yes. "

" They went for cake and brought presents then they went to play at the park. They were barely there for a few minutes before the god-damned thugs knocked Nana out with a well-placed blow to the neck. She isn't hurt, by the way, just a few bruises from falling to the ground. Tsuna, on the hand ... I think he sent us a telepathic message telling us to keep his mother safe. Iemitsu, your son is possibly a strong telepath, it explains why he doesn't like crowds. The emblem on the thugs' suits were a crossbow and a skull placed near together surrounded by thorns."

" Possibly the Estraneo Familigia." mumbled one of the men.

" ...Tsuna produced fire out of thin air, orange-ish red."commented Sonia.

Silence.

More silence.

More and more silence, before...

" WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT-!" Came a prolonged yell from the meeting room out of Iemitsu's and some of Timteo's men's throats. They were immediately silenced by a gun-shot from a baby in a black suit and matching fedora with a green lizard with bulging yellowish eyes. He had a yellow pacifier hanging from his neck and curly sideburns that immediately identified himself and made it impossible to mistake him as someone else.

"What, did he produced a sky flame ?" asked the baby in a high voice.

"Reborn? " muttered Sonia " To answer your question, no, it wasn't a sky flame."

" What flame was it ?"

" It wasn't a Dying Will Flame."

"What?"

"It was actual fire. He used those flames to burn some of the men to ensure they would only focus on him and then ran away. I couldn't follow because of Nana and Mira, I couldn't just leave them alone."

Suddenly , one of Timteo's men came in with a phone set on speaker-phone." Timteo, Iemitsu, I have Tsunayoshi in my custody."

" ... Helios-niisama..?" whispered Sonia.

" The Vindice brought them over, completely covered in blood. Tsunayoshi's current medical status says he is dead. His heart stopped beating almost half an hour ago. The Akuhana family is currently on their way here, they arranged for a flight to get everyone here. I'm currently asking the child who was with Tsunayoshi and -"

" Helios-niisama !" yelled Sonia in sudden panic. Why had her brother suddenly stopped talking?

" Thank God, his heart started beating again! Tsuna's alive! He's-"

" Helios! Just tell them to come and end the stupid call! I'm not Kronos so they won't listen to me!" yelled a child's angry voice, not just angry but desperate.

" Sorry. " apologized Helios " Can you continue to heal Tsunayoshi?"

" I don't have healing abilities, I'm just increasing the rate of his natural healing rate."

"Right...Sonia, drag them if you have to, just bring them over. Bey." Helios' call ended.

" ... So, do I have to drag you guys or will you all meet us at Namimori Airports?" asked Sonia, breaking the slightly awkward silence. Eventually, they arranged both the meeting place and time.

" Your son is an interesting one, Iemitsu." commented Timoteo while Reborn nodded. Iemitsu was too shocked to respond properly.

**Meanwhile at Kronos Headquarters**

_'Is Tsunayoshi-sama alive and well?__' _asked the bandaged and floating form of the infamous mafia Gate-keepers and Law-keepers, the Vindice.

" Vindice, you worry too much." said a 4-year-old girl with waist-long blond hair and bloody-red orbs for eyes. She wore a knee-length dress with long sleeves and a waist- length winter jacket compete with boots that stopped just before the knees. A girl who looked exactly the except with jet-black hair cut to her shoulders with a black t-shirt, leather jacket, cargo pants and black army shoes.

_' Thea-sama , and your twin , Lilia-sama?'_

" Know any other Thea and Lilia ?" asked Lilia sarcastically, eyes set in a glare. Then her eyes softened, "Ann isn't weak, she'll live, " Her eyes became downcasted. " No matter how much pain she goes through."

Helios frowned." Why do you call Tsunayoshi 'Ann' and refer to him as 'she?"

Lilia glanced at the blond. He looked just like an older version of Tsuna with blond, less spiky locks and eyes that changed from sky-blue to dark cobalt. " That's because of past lives. That child is the reincarnation of our sister, one of the Akuhana family heirs, Akuhana Angel. That child also knows this, you can ask her yourself later but not now. She's sleeping."

" You should refer to Ann as a boy in front of others, Nee-san." commented Thea with a blank face that could have passed as a bored expression. " Not everyone believes in reincarnation." Looking around, she asked " Where's the kid that came with Ann? He ..."

" Hibari Kyouya is his name, which reminds me ,what happened? He wouldn't tell me." complained Helios.

" ... You're an adult. He was locked in a abandoned wardrobe, courtesy of Ann. Not long after, he heard dozen of screams ripped from Ann's throat. When he finally got by banging on the wardrobe door which the sounds were hidden by Ann's screams, he was surround by the same men who beat Ann up to a bloody mess of flesh and bones. They were going to kill as a witness when Ann told, no, ordered them to back off. They didn't listen and punched Ann instead. Before they could lay a finger on him, Ann snapped, summoned her Elemental Guardian, Horoka and burn them all to death. According to Vindice, there wasn't even dust left from their ashes when Ann was done. Vindice only arrived after Ann started to burn them to death so you can't say they simply watch them torture Ann, they have their reasons for doing what they do." Thea said all this with a monotone voice and expressionless face." ... I'm going to see Ann."

As Thea walked into the medical room in which a tiny brunet was hooked up to many beeping machines, she noticed a raven-haired boy gently holding Tsuna's bandaged hand. Thea took a seat on Tsuna's other side before gazing at both boys' faces.

" ... Do you think monsters exist ?" she asked suddenly, earning a nod from the skylark. " Who do you think it was ? This child, because of his powers and the way he killed those men? If you think so, I won't blame you. I seen many people who called us ' monsters ' even through we saved them from the people who was going to kill them or from falling to their death and such."

" The monsters are neither you or him." said the black-haired boy, earning a surprised look from Thea " It was those men who tried to hurt me and hurted the boy."

"... Thank... You .." muttered a weak voice from the waking brunet. " My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yours?" he asked smiling, the hand in the other's grasp slightly shaking from trying to grab his hand in greeting.

" Hibari Kyouya."

" Ann! You-" started Thea, a worried expression as clear as day on her face.

" Thea-chan ... Morning ... Sorry to worry you so much ... I didn't mean to ..." murmured Tsuna in a weak before starting to cough. Kyouya quickly got a clean glass of lukewarm water which soothed Tsuna's dry throat. Thea muttered a question quietly but Tsuna managed to hear the question.

" How I woke up ?" Thea nodded and Tsuna smiled." I felt someone's presence which was Kyouya-kun's and for some reason, it helped me somehow ..." Kyouya didn't react but his hand gripped Tsuna's hand gently " Then I heard your voice, Thea-chan, then I somehow woke up. I'm not really sure why but that was it..."

The door to the medical room opened to reveal a white-face Iemitsu and a crying Nana with Sonia, Timote , Helios, Mira and Lilia. Looking at his parents' faces made Tsuna feel grateful for the long-sleeved oversized shirt that hid most of his wounds. Kyouya stayed with Tsuna while Thea moved out of the couple's way as they tried to apologize to Tsuna for allowing such a thing to happen to him as Tsuna assured them that it wasn't their fault and that they did what they thought was best and no, they're not the worst parents in the world, they couldn't have done anything because they couldn't have known something like this would happen and so on while Kyouya sat quietly in his chair, holding Tsuna's hand in his.

Later, after the Sawada family drama, everyone except Lilia, Tsuna, Thea, Kyouya and Timoteo left for dinner while arranging for someone to bring 7 sets of dinners to the spacious medical room. They were immediately joined by a baby in a black suit with a fedora and a green lizard on his head kicking a blond teenager into the room.

" Reborn -! " complained the blond teen "What did you do that for? Where is this place anyway? First, you drag me to Vongola, kicked me into a room while you go for a meeting, then you suddenly come back, kicked me at the back of my head and the next thing I know, you're kicking me again into this place !'

" Stop whining, hanachoko-Dino! That's Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi over there." replied the baby kicking the teen again before turning the the amused children and adult."Ciaossu, I'm Reborn"

**Right...I'm gonna stop here today..**

**By the way, you guys have any questions or suggestions you wanna put in? As long as it fits with the story line I'm going to write, anything goes! P.S. I'm thinking of maybe letting XanXus appear in the next chapter, you know like Reborn dragging Dino along, maybe the Ninth dragged his son along because he destroyed too many things and parts of the mansion? What do you think? Based on the reviews, maybe XanXus will come.**

**Well now, till next time.**


	7. Aftermath, Kronos And Pontentials

**Hi, everyone ! Thank you for reading Childhood's story.**

**Halloween's Phantom's suggestion was to stop adding OCs but there is a small problem. Kronos and the Akuhana family are original familys that are in no way connected to the original khr story , thus , both are full of original characters . The reason why there are barely any details are simply because they will come out later. Also , for the plot to work out the way it should , Kronos and the Akuhana family need to exist. It won't work if it was one of the familys in the original khr story, I'll have to completely rewrite their personalities!**

**Chapter 6: Aftermath , Kronos And Potentials**

" What are Tsunayoshi's injuries?"asked a elderly man. Timoteo was asking on Iemitsu and his wife's behalf while they were fussing over their only child.

" Every single bone in his body except his skull and spine was broken or shattered. It will take too long to explain his flesh injuries so I'll just say I'm amazed that he was still breathing when the Vindice brought him in, forget what I just said, never mind breathing, I'm surprised he was alive!" said a man in a white lab coat. The youngest of the Thantos siblings, Anthea Thantos Kronos, with her shoulder-length pale brown hair tied up in a ponytail stood behind the man in silence.

"Will Tsuna regain the use of his limbs?" asked Sonia, her make-up perfect as it should be since she works in an entertainment company, her long silver-blond hair carefully styled in a fashionable bun. Despite wishing she could do something to aid the tiny brunet she cared for, Sonia knew that skipping work will bring more harm than good and then Tsuna wouldn't be able to smile and laugh at the stories she brings back ... but still, it hurt to leave.

" ... Normal people wouldn't ..." answered Anthea quietly, her multi-coloured eyes down-cast while her sister's silver-blue orbs flashed in slight fear and anger. " ...Tsunayoshi-kun isn't normal..."

They couldn't deny that, no matter how much they wanted to.

* * *

><p>Kyouya glared at the older blond helping Tsuna to eat since he couldn't lift his arms, much less his hands. The bones were still healing and Kyouya was too young to help properly. The skylark didn't like the blond, simply because he couldn't trust the older teen. Not yet, especially not after what Kyouya saw the bloody men did to Tsunayoshi. The tiny brunet protected him, even when he was weaker and defenceless, he knew what was going to happen to Kyouya if he just left so he protected Kyouya in a roundabout way. ( hiding a boy in a wardrobe is a roundabout way to protect someone at that time, what if Kyouya wasn't able to get out ?)<p>

The medical eye patch on Tsuna's face drooped, revealing part of the nasty bruises around his bloody eye, making Dino wince. " Tsuna, your eye patch is kinda loose..." murmured the teen, uneasy. Tsuna gazed lightly at the teen before the baby who introduced himself as Reborn and the teen's teacher sent a flying kick to his student's head, knocking Dino out of his seat to land painfully on the hard floor.

" Baka-Dino! " scolded the baby " Tsuna's bones are _**all**_ broken and still healing. Even if you tell him about the eye patch, he couldn't lift his hand to fix it!" The blond flushed at his tutor's words when Reborn continued to rant about manners and common sense and how such skills are needed to be an outstanding mafia boss.

" ... He was uneasy around me ..." commented Tsuna in a quiet but clear voice. Reborn smirked as his student flushed a deeper colour with a shocked expression. Kyouya was used to such accurate comments from Tsuna. Tsuna seemed to be able to do that while noting the correct time and place to say such comments so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt someone's feelings... It didn't mean Tsuna didn't tease or prank someone with them though.

However, just before Reborn would start to torture his student via teaching him proper manners, the doctors came in to check on Tsuna's medical condition. Reborn sat near Tsuna, quietly watching the brunet while focusing an eye on Dino. During the time in Kronos, Reborn grew to have some strange kind of connection with Tsuna, something that only Reborn knew while Tsuna vaguely understood. The connection wasn't anything particularly special, just a simple longing to protect and care for the brunet. The strange thing about it was the feeling of connection, that Tsuna was someone important, to be protected without fail. Those feelings were strong, strong enough that he called the other Arcobaleno about it.

_...Aria was quite determined to see Tsuna for herself._ Thought Reborn, watching Tsuna's calm reaction as the doctors told him that his injured right eye was unlikely to heal, meaning it was likely he would never be able to see out of his right eye again. Tsuna simply smiled sadly, as if he knew that it would happen.

" Oi, Tsuna. Are you okay with having one eye to see out of?"

" ... Better than being unable to see anything. I guessed that my eye would turn blind, it is badly damaged." replied Tsuna with a soft smile. With a small laugh, Tsuna commented on how he'll probably have to wear an eye patch over his eye and if he can get a custom-made one." Reborn... Someone you know is... No, are coming."

Reborn raised a brow." What do you mea-"

The door opened revealing a woman with a baby on her shoulder. The baby wore red chinese clothes and tied his long black hair into a braid at the back." Aria , Fon !" said Reborn in surprise. He wasn't expecting them to come for a few days yet."... Tsuna, did you know they were coming ?"

"... I sensed it ." was the quiet reply.

" Tsuna-kun!" called Aria, gaining the attention of a small brunet holding hands with a raven-haired boy near the dining hall. The two boys were rarely seen without the other nowadays and often found holding hands as Tsuna often tripped and such.

"Tsuna-kun, your rank! Do you know what rank you are ?" asked Aria, refering to the many ranks in Kronos.

Every single member in Kronos was a person with powers, the term being Kronos. There are several ranks within Kronos, based on the strength of their powers. All are treated equally and bullying was not to be tolerated. Only six had reached the highest, almost mythical rank of Thantos. However, a huge organization like Kronos needed a lot of funding. As a result, Kronos become involved with underworld but quickly became one of the strongest and the richest leading organizations in the world.

It was not without a great cost, as a conquence, all members of Kronos are to learn fighting and most have actually killed. In fact, no one reached the rank of Thantos without killing at least once.

However, many people view the members of Kronos as monsters, Thantos as the devils themselves. They formed a quickly-rising organization that called itself ' Hunters ' and often fought against Kronos ; trying to kill them all. Lately, they often chose to attack small and young children around Tsuna's age, if not younger. Helios sadly concluded that Tsuna's was likely to be one of their many victims.

Kronos only adopts those whose powers have ' awakened ', only then are they termed Kronos. Those whose powers have ' awakened ' can use said powers freely, their bodies becoming physically stronger, their minds emotionally and mentally stronger in order to withstand the heavy strain of using their powers.

Those whose powers lay ' asleep ' or not ' awakened ' are as normal as everyone else, not particularly physically, emotionally or mentally stronger. However, in desperate situations , their powers will be forced ' awake ' by their will. Hunters have caused such cases to happen more often when, in the past, such cases were rare to the point that it was a simple myth. In order to counteract such a problem, Kronos keeps tabs on all those whose powers lay ' asleep ', refering to them as Potentials.

" Tsuna-kun?" asked Aria , a look of concern on her face. Like the rest of the Arcobaleno, she felt a tug of connection to the small brunet with eyes the colour of melted caramel chocolate. There was just something about the child that tugged them to him, that drawn them to the boy.

" I have no idea to the answers to your questions." was the simple and quiet reply. Tsuna turned to tug at Kyouya's hand " We should go eat now, before they try to make us ..." Tsuna didn't have to finish the sentence , they remember the time time they came in late. It was chaos with everyone trying to make sure they were fed. Aria giggled, slowly walking behind them. The two boys had grown really close, Kyouya kept by Tsuna's side even though he hated crowds ( in his life, everything bad happen whenever there is a crowd, to Kyouya, Tsuna's accident only reinforced the fact.) and they recently found out that his parents had passed away in a accident not long after his birth and his guardians were more than happy to leave his safety to Kronos. _Well, that explains Kyouya's behaviour to others.._ Was the thought that ran though everyone's head once they knew about Kyouya's circumstances.

Rehabilitation was less intense when the two were around, despite the small skylark's dark aura, the atmosphere was more cheerful when they were around. Aria could tell that it was simply the calm before the storm though. Even getting the Arcobaleno to investigate could ease the dreaded feeling of foreboding that Aria's vision gave her. The only problem was that the visions couldn't or wouldn't tell her what would happen,

_Aria-nee would know something is going to happen ._ Thought Tsuna _But telling her or anyone for that matter is too dangerous now. I hope Thea-chan would come through with my request...Or Kronos is going to burn._


	8. Thantos Siblings And Training

**Chapter 7 :Thantos Siblings And Training**

The eldest Thantos sibling, Helios Aidan Thantos Kronos, was found wandering the streets of Rome by the previous head of Kronos. Not long after, he created the famous company, Aidan CEO, at the tender age of 10. According to his words, Kronos needed legal funds aside from assassination work. The company rose quickly and the boy with spiky, gravity-defying blond locks and sky-blue orbs became a famous and powerful figure, especially in the public eye.

After several tests and research, Helios was found to be a telepath, elemental-user of Fire and a manipulation-user who is adept in the manipulation arts of time. He is considered the strongest of the Thantos Siblings.

The second eldest Thantos sibling, Teikirai Lucifer Thantos Kronos, was adopted into Kronos with his two younger siblings when scouts from Kronos found them, luckily, not long after their parents sold them off like livestock. In Kronos, he is considered Helios's right hand man. Unlike Helios, who works hard in the public eye, hiding the sins and crimes of their family, home and guild, Lucifer works more in the dark shadows of the underworld as the infamous Shadow King, the eldest of the infamous Shadow Siblings or Darkness Siblings. The appearance of the man with shoulder-length black curls tied back combined with bloody-red orbs can be considered an omen, depending on his moods.

Lucifer's abilities include shadow-manipulation and an extremely strong Darkness-user. His control is one of the strongest in Kronos and he is considered the second strongest, loyal to his long-time home and new-found family.

The third sibling, also the eldest female and the middle child of the Shadow Siblings, Asaki Lilin Thantos Kronos, was adopted along with her elder brother and younger brother. Works in the shadows beside Lucifer and is referred to as the female counterpart of the Shadow King, the Shadow Queen. Lilin handles the more ... feminine side of the underworld and is said to be the ... more dangerous and frightening of the two keepers of the Shadow Thrones.( Remember , there's a reason why females are feared. A.K.A. the boyfriend incident with Sonia and Mira.) The queen is famous for her long silky black and wavy hair which was often tied in a pony tail and the crimson red eyes she shares with her Shadow Siblings.

Like her siblings(Lucifer and Shiki), Lilin has shadow-manipulation abilities but her darkness-user powers can only be used for using the darkness within one's mind to create nightmares which can appear at any time, even when the victim is wide awake in bright daylight.

The youngest of the Shadow Siblings, Shin Shiki Thantos Kronos, is well known as the Shadow Prince because he is the only Thantos willing to step into his sibling's shoes should they be unable to come to certain meetings. There are many rumurs floating around stating that Shiki is the scion to the Shadow Thrones. Shiki usually works as an informer, international liasion and the negotiation chief who is, of cause, in charge of the negotiation division. With the shorter version of his brother's hair minus the pony tail, the combination of the glossy black locks, the bloody crimson red eyes and smooth voice allows Shiki to fulfil his position to almost perfection... If only he would stop using his looks and negotiation skills to prank everyone.

Like his blood-related siblings, Shiki possess shadow-manipulation powers, however, his darkness-user abilities only allows him to use the darkness and shadows around him to create illusions, marking the raven-haired teen as a master illusionist.

Kanade Sonia Thantos Kronos, a young woman with silver-blond hair and silver-blue orbs, is known as the female counterpart of Helios, working in the public eye as the president of Sonia Entre, an entertainment company. While Helios handles politics, Lucifer, Lilin and Shiki handles the matters of the underworld, Sonia handles the public relation division in Kronos. Sonia keeps constant contact with her cousins while having no contact what-so-ever with her aunts and uncles. Her parents took good care of Sonia and raised her well despite her strange abilities before they died in an unexpected car accident. Her aunts and uncles were immediately disgusted by her powers and treated her badly while her cousins did their best to help her despite their young age.

Her sound-manipulation powers are one-of-a-kind and she is an elemental-user of Air.

Christabella Anthea Thantos Kronos, a brunette with multi-coloured orbs, is the youngest of the current Thantos Siblings. Currently 14 going on 15, she is a genius and is studying in a medical college. While she is too young to actively work, she is considered the female counterpart of Shiki's position, only in the public eye. Quiet and shy, Anthea is the most easily overlooked member of Thantos. She is the assistance head of the medical division.

Other than her strong healing powers, Anthea is an elemental-user of Earth.

* * *

><p>Kyouya was confused. Tsuna always did and said strange, mostly accurate things. He always seemed to know what to do and say at the right times. In a place full of strangers, Kyouya couldn't help but cling to Tsuna. It wasn't because he was scared, it was... It just felt... uneasy. It was always the same, around others, Kouya always felt different. But here, he couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging. Kyouya had never felt that simple sense that told him that it was...safe. Kyouya did the only thing he could do, cling to the only familiar thing, Tsuna.<p>

Tsuna seemed to understand that, always silently smiling at him with a serene expression. Quietly understanding his confusion and giving him both time and space to come to terms with the new and comfortable but awkward feelings. Tsuna wasn't normal, Kyouya knew that. The simple fact gave Kyouya comfort.

* * *

><p>Time was running out.<p>

Tsuna's nimble fingers flew over the computer keyboard as he hacked into the Kronos Database with hardly any problem... Which shocked the older Kronos when they found out because the Kronos Database's protection was more difficult to break into than the International CSI Government Database. Tsuna's face twisted into a frown as he went over the disturbing dreams he had earlier.

_Smoke and fire was in the air, screams of pain, grief, sorrow, heartache and despair. _

What did it all mean? What was Tsuna supposed to do? His dreams can warn him of what's coming but are unable to give a clear picture. After all, the future is not set in stone... But it can be annoyingly frustrating. How does someone manage to actually stay sane with such information in their heads is beyond him, he is, after all, quickly losing what little sanity he has left.

" Tsuna, what are you doing?' asked Dino, having warmed up to the brunette after Tsuna had saved the blond teen from being Kyouya's toy-...er, victim - after Lucifer and Shiki gave the young boy a pair of metal tonfas and a few lessons in which they said Kyouya was a genius. Reborn decided to become Kyouya's sparring partner at Tsuna's request **after** Tsuna told him that his student can be Tsuna's slave ( A.K.A. Babysitter). Dino was dense and too clumsy to actually be of any help, but he was good company.

" Hacking."

"... Into what?" asked Dino warily, after what he saw of the young brunet's abilities, hacking should be fairly simple.

" The Kronos Database."

"... You're joking, right? " asked Dino, an expression of mixed fear and amusement on his very pale face.

" Why would I ?" deadpanned Tsuna, his gaze not wandering from the computer, even when Dino fainted from shock. Tsuna simply summoned his Elemental Air Guardian, Sora, whose mythic form was a phoenix in the blue colours of the sky while it's human from was of a young man was sky-blue hair and eyes, to put the older teen on the bed.

" Tsunayoshi-sama, why are you hacking into the Kronos Database ? " asked the blue guardian, blue eyes curious.

The simple and blunt answer made the ancient guardian's jaw drop. " I was bored. "

Meanwhile, the rest of Kronos was panicking because of the breach into the Kronos Database, causing the Arcobaleno Reborn, Aria and Fon to run to the room Tsuna was using only to find the cause for the panic was the tiny brunet and his boredom. You can say that everyone did their best to ensure that Tsuna was never bored again. If only to prevent themselves from panicking to death.

Because of his talent in electronic, Tsuna began to spend time in the Information-Investigation Network Division in Kronos, which was the only important division without a Thantos as their chief. They were delighted to welcome Tsuna into their ranks, Kyouya was more than content to watch Tsuna learn all kinds of electronic lessons and thousands of hacking methods because the division was the most silent division in Kronos. In other words, Kyouya approved of the division.

* * *

><p>" Oi, Tsuna." demanded a small baby with a fedora and a pet lizard. " Or should I call you by one of your two alias, Ecnadiar Tsumi and Kagome Kiyo ?"<p>

Tsuna simply smiled gently at the unusual guest in the small room with the clumsy blond that insisted that Tsuna treat him as an older brother. " What ' teaching-methods ' are thinking to use on Dino-ni, Reborn ?" asked the brunette in a quiet voice, waving his hand in the direction of the blond snoring on his bed in the room. Because the culprits behind the 4th Birthday Incident were not yet caught, Tsuna started to live in Kronos with his mother. Timoteo and Reborn thought it would be a good idea for Dino to spend some time with them. Even Timoteo was thinking of sending XanXus, his adoptive son, to Kronos just so the young man with serious anger-management issues could interact with the brunet. They noticed some strange kind of positive change in the people Tsuna interacts with. The change was slight at first, varying with the amount of time spend with the small boy, but one thing was clear.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a miracle sent by the heavens.

With a simply serene smile and carefully-placed words, Tsuna could possibly charm anyone into doing what he wanted.

Key word: possibly

" The Ninth want your opinion on whether he should sent XanXus here." said the Baby hitman. Tsuna frowned, bringing up said child's files with the small laptop Timeteo brought foe as a present upon hearing how he hacked the Kronos Database. Iemitsu had complained that the Ninth ' stole ' the idea from him, apparently, Iemitsu was thinking of giving a laptop as well.

Tsuna sighed while reading the reports on XanXus's behaviour. " Reborn, I think Grandpa should not send Xan-ni here. He's too prone to insulting people. It would be fine if we were someplace else but..." Reborn nodded. Kronos didn't take lightly to the kind of insults that XanXus was likely to yell at the Kronos members, especially ' monster '. The older children and adults were prepared for such insults outside of Kronos simply because it was human nature to fear people like them, even to the point where they called Kronos monsters, but they will not stand such insults in their own home, their only sanctuary where they can actually be considered normal around people like themselves, their own kind. To insult them in their own home was to ask to be tortured to a very painful death.

" Maybe, we can meet some other time ? Maybe I could go see them or they could come visit. " suggested Tsuna. Reborn thought it over, Tsuna was one of the promising candidates to the Vongola Throne but, because of the Vindice's interference and their insistence that Tsuna should be made a member of Kronos, he is now the only child in Kronos that has the position of Thantos Kronos. His name in Kronos was Tsunayoshi Angel Thantos Kronos. XanXus might not take too well to the boy, just because Tsuna was a candidate... That or just because he was XanXus.

" I'll talk it over with the Ninth." Tsuna nodded, it meant that Timoteo would make the final decision. Reborn tilted his head. " Hey, why do you need two alias ? Normally just one is enough."

Tsuna was slightly surprised. " Usually, yeah. But there's mom to think about. If it was just dad and I, then one alias would be enough because dad knows how to defend himself. At least, he'll be able to stay alive long enough to get help. Mom is a different matter. Against the type of people after me, she'll barely stand a chance. Sure, mom's tough and knows self-defence but not against them. The two names combined with the Thantos and Akuhana name would serve to confuse them. Also, ..." Tsuna sigh, and reluctantly said the rest. " Sonia-neesama suggest that I dress as a girl to with my other ' identitys ' ... Why does she have to enjoy it so much ...?" the child muttered darkly, silently glaring at the laughing baby.

" Did she -" Reborn began before earning an angry glare from Tsuna.

" Why are you still here ? " questioned Tsuna. " Aren't you gonna wake Dino- ni up? It's passed the usual time you kicked or whatever method you chose to wake him up with. " Reborn smirked.

" Wanna help ?"

" ... Sure, why not ?"

That morning, everyone was rudely woken by a now familiar shrieks of pain and terror.

" Tsuna~! How could you betray me ~ ~!" whined the blond teen.

" I did no such thing. I simply assisted Reborn in waking you up. " replied the brunet, a faint smile on his face while they watched Kyouya spar with Reborn. Reborn took it easy on the black-haired boy as the child was still learning how to fight but Kyouya was a genius and a natural at fighting. " I hope Kyou-kun doesn't grow up to be some kind of fighting-manic ..." muttered Tsuna with a frown.

" Tsuna-kun, are you going to learn how to fight as well?" asked Aria who entered the room.

" ... Maybe." said Tsuna after thinking about it.

" If that's the case, then we'll start right now!" yelled another baby wearing goggles named Lal. Tsuna sighed and nodded. Half an hour later, Tsuna was strong enough to be on par with Kyouya.

" Holy... The kid's a genius..." muttered Dino, eyes wide and jaw opened. Reborn aimed a flying kick to his head and scolded him for being rude while Tsuna and Aria giggled and Kyouya smirked.

* * *

><p>" There are seven Dying Will Flames of the sky : Sky flame, Storm flame, Rain flame, Sun flame, Lighting flame, Mist flame and Cloud flame." explained Aria. Everyone agreed to teach Tsuna, Kyouya and Dino about the Dying Will Flames after Tsuna's constant questions about the strange flames he saw Aria use by accident. They also discovered that Tsuna had Sky flames like Dino, only Tsuna's flames were more pure, and Kyouya had Cloud flames.<p>

" The flames are named after the weather ?" Tsuna was slightly confused, why did they name such powerful flames after the weather of all things ? Did they have no sense of imagination ?

" Yes, because Vongola Primo, the person who discovered the flames was said to be like the sky. The other flames refer to his Guardians who were like the storm, rain, sun, lighting, mist and cloud."

" Was Vongola Primo a smart and good guy?" asked Tsuna.

" Yes."

" Then why did he named the group ' clams ' in Italian ? "

" ... Erm , I don't know.." admitted Aria, mildly surprised. Why did Vongola Primo named the now famous mafia family ' Clam ' ? If you think about it, was it supposed to be some strange and awkward kind of joke? To think the family managed to come so far with such a childish name, it was almost a miracle. Why on earth didn't anyone stop Primo from naming the group ' Clams ' ?

" Well... I doubt anyone would make fun of the name now.." muttered Tsuna.

_Considering __that __anyone __who __dared __make __fun __of __the __name __would __most __likely __be __horribly __murdered, __I'm __not __really __surprised..._ Was the thought that rang in everyone's head.

" ... In any case, let's continue." smiled Aria. " In order to bring out your Dying Will flame, you'll have to imagine your resolve as a flame. Now, only Dino can actually try and do because he's older. Tsuna-kun, you and Kyouya-kun can't do it right now because your bodies might not be able to handle the strain that using the Dying Will flames will place on your body, especially you, Tsuna, because your body is still weak from rehabilitation."

Tsuna thought it over carefully, the information might come in handy. " That means that Kyou-kun and I can use the flames but we have to wait until we're older or else the strain might, at worse, kill us?"

" I never heard of the strain killing someone, but then again, I never heard that children as young as you two, even as unusually strong as the two of you seem to be, being allowed to wield Dying Will flames." replied Aria. " Children a few years older than the two of you who somehow gain access to their Dying Will flames due to certain circumstances can barely handle the strain placed on their bodies. I strongly suggest that the two of you wait a few more years till trying. Tsuna-kun, you may have to wait longer because of your health conditions. It better not to take chances."

Tsuna nodded. " I'm going to train how to properly and fully control my powers first. Then, when I want to try wielding the Dying Will flames, it's likely my powers are able to compensate for my poor health. Although, I think it's likely that I'll probably have to constantly stay in hospitals my whole life..."

Aria looked sad. It was true, while Tsuna could regain some degree of health, he'll probably be unlikely to be as healthy as a normal person. While his powers can grant him speed, health, strength and power, the effect was only temporary and might worsen his health if used for too long. However, at the same time, his powers are, in a sense, fighting to defy said conditions. While using his powers, there was also a low chance that it might even improve his health.

" Tsu-kun?" whispered a small, quiet voice that reminded people of quiet fields and the clear silent sky. Anthea stood near the door, white coat flying around her legs. " Can you come for your check-up later? We want to make sure that you are fully recovered and to help confirm your training level. "

" Sure, which room?" Tsuna tilted his head slightly, causing some of the bangs to shift to his blind eye, which was covered by a regular medical eye-patch with four strings tied together at the back ofhis head, ensuring the eye-patch didn't drop. Kyouya grunted with his usual ' hn ' , confirming the fact that he was coming along. He wasn't going to leave Tsuna alone. He'll never admit it but staying with Tsuna still comforted him despite the fact that he no longer felt uncomfortable in Kronos. He liked staying by Tsuna's side.

Anthea smiled shyly. " Kyouya can come along as long as he obeys the rules." Kyouya nodded, Anthea had repeatively stressed the importance of obeying the rules, mostly because if the rules in the hospital were severly disobeyed, it might result in a life-threatening situation and Kyouya would rather die than be the reason or cause of Tsuna being put in such a sitution... Although, she meant that Kyouya might put himself in such a situation but this works so whatever goes.

Aria smiled and said that Reborn could take over the Dying Will training while she took bot Tsuna and Kyouya to the medical room. To Reborn's pleasure, Dino's horror and the rest's amusement. Not long after they left the room was a shriek of combined pain and terror. " Hmm... " murmured Aria " That's a new record. This is the shortest time Reborn took to make his student scream."

No one said a word at the way the kind and smiling woman managed to say that could scare a normal person with ease while **still** smiling like an angel.

Then again, no one was really normal in the place they were currently at.


	9. Who Am I?

**Chapter 8 : Who Am I ?**

" If you continuously use a tiny portion of your powers at all times except when you're are seriously ill, you can give an illusion of being healthy. " explained Anthea, giving the results to a patient Tsuna and a silently fuming Kyouya. " Your health might improve if you keep it up. "

A pause came from the young female medical genius, her pink lips pressed together in a thin line. She understood why Kyouya was so angry, who wouldn't after hearing that their best friend would never be truly healthy ever again. Even before, there was slim chance that Tsuna would be healthy again. True, his health had never been good to begin but with current events, Tsuna could never be as healthy as a normal person but that was better than never being properly healthy again. It meant that there always be some kind of problem with Tsuna, no matter how small. This made it easier for Tsuna to get even worse medical conditions.

No one liked this. Everyone in Kronos, all the members of the Arcobeleno, Dino and so on. They have all gotten somewhat attached to the small brunet. Anthea's shy eyes lit up with silent anger, Tsuna's health wouldn't have gotten this bad if he didn't have to go through the 4th Birthday Incident. The events of that day had irreversibly worsen Tsuna's fragile health to the point of no return.

The people responsible for that will pay dearly.

* * *

><p><em>Are <em>_you __sure? _Asked Thea with a worried expression. Their dreamscapes intertwined together yet were clearly different. Both were beautiful flower fields but Thea's dreamscape was full of dark coloured flowers and plants, dark, threatening yet filled with an unique kind of dark beauty. Tsuna's dreamscape was filled with flowers ranging from light and bright to dark and threatening, mixed in a inviting manner that screamed and whispered pure secrets. Yet, it was flawed beauty. Dark, ugly cracks in the ground stood out alongside the wilting flowers.

Bright, glowing chains littered Thea's dreamscape the way white, lacy, glowing ribbons lay on the flawed beauty of Tsuna's dreamworld. Both children were wearing white clothing: Thea, a simple white dress with thousands a upon thousands of careful designs. Tsuna wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt with a wide collar and matching pants with a white shawl draped around his shoulders.

_I'm __all __too __certain._ Replied Tsuna, a vacant look in his eyes. _I... __We __can't __risk __Kronos __being __destroyed. __Although __they __don't __know __about __it __but __they __are __far __too __intertwined __with __the __Tri-ni-sette. __Just __like __us._

_...__True. _replied Thea with a sad tone. She had long gone forgotten her emotions for others outside Tsuna, her elder twin and the Akuhana family but Tsuna's sadness influenced her. It was to be expected, however, he was one of the closest person to her, both spiritedly and mentally. _The __origin __of __the __Tri-ni-sette __bounds __our __fates __tight._

Tsuna frowned, then sighed._Fate__? __That's __not __exactly __true. __We __can __still __decide __our __own __futures, __if __we __wish __to __run __and __abandon __our __duties, __we __can._

Gazing at his flawed dreamscape, Tsuna sighed. The flaws were always there but never so visible. Now... They were here to stay. Thea's dreamscape represented both her personality and position in the Akuhana family so what did Tsuna's dreamscape represent? A flawed, mixed individual, perhaps? That meant that his flaws were always there and now they were more noticeable.

_Was that why everyone treated him differently?_

Tsuna rubbed his temples, they're no different. They are still human.

_Was it wrong to be different?_

No, it wasn't wrong. Everyone is different from one another.

_That's just a stupid excuse!_

It's the truth. Difference is the special traits in a person. The very thing that makes them unique.

Thea gently shook Tsuna's arm, breaking him out of his stupor.

_Tenshi? __What's __wrong? _She asked before a frown darkened her face. _What __are __you __thinking __about? __Don't __keep __it __all __in! __You'll __drive __yourself __insane! __Both __of __us __are __as __near __enough __to __insanity __as __it __is!_

Tsuna's stoic expression didn't change, eyes gently gazing at the imaginary sky. _...__I __wonder... _He murmured as his appearance changed, his blind eye turning into a dark red while the other eye turned a bright blue. Tsuna's hair grew longer, almost to his waist and changed to a bright blond,like Thea. His hair also become less spiky.

Thea grew sad, this was his true appearance, one that will show during the times Tsuna's uses his powers the most and one that will slowly change his outer, physical body to match this one due to the constant use of power to sustain his fragile health that will never recover.

_...__Hey, __Thea-chan..._ Asked Tsuna as the blond girl raised her head to meet his eyes. The same eyes that showed a deep sorrow, longing and loneliness. _Do __you __think __that __anyone __can __truly __see __us? __Flaws __and __all?_

* * *

><p>" These are the current reports we have on the Hunters latest activity." said Shiki, tossing a stack of papers onto Helios's table. " They seem to be laying low for the time being but ... "<p>

" We should still keep alert, correct? " chuckled Helios, scanning the papers. " Make a copy for the rest of the Thantos, Shiki. "

Shiki raised his eyebrow. " Including Tenshi? He's just a kid, though extremely talented."

" This may involve him, also it will give him something to do. "

Shiki frowned. " There's something else, look at page 574." Shiki said in a serious voice, flipping the pages to he mentioned page.

Helios read the page's contents and frowned darkly. " Tenshi said something about this... I didnt think... I didn't want to believe that the Hunters can be so horrible, so inhumane. Doing that to their own children, never mind what they did to the children they kidnapped." Rubbing his head, Helios gave instructions to Shiki to send a copy to all Thantos including Tenshi AKA Tsuna as well as to contact Vongola and the Akuhana.

To Shiki's surprise, Tsuna read the reports with a straight expression, never letting the others know about the disturbing news written on the many sheets of paper. " ... I thought it might happen. For someone to be able to attack children over something no one could control ... This was and still is one of the many possibilities ... but I wish it was the one where they slowly drive themselves to ruin."

Shiki watched with a painful ache as Tsuna forced a smile and laugh to play and assure the other children. Children brought in with Kronos found them abused or abandoned or both. Some were left without families and thousands of other heartbreaking circumstances. All with powers they could barely control.

As Shiki left, Tsuna watched and played with the others all the while wondering when can everyone truly see the other.

* * *

><p>" Baka-Dino ! "<p>

" Uwaaaaaaaa!"

" Is this the way you train your students, Reborn? How pathetic, kora!" yelled a blond baby in some kind of military outfit, a rifle on his back and a falcon on his head.

" No, this is the way I train my students." said Reborn as he dealt harsher blows to the blond teen. Tsuna chuckled as the two babies continued to torture ... er, tutor the blond teen.

" Alright, Reborn, Collonello. Do any more ' training ' and Dino-ni won't live to see the sunrise." Tsuna laughed as he separated the babies from the teen. " Dino-ni, come play with me ! "

Dino, as expected, agreed, inwardly thanking Tsuna for the opening he gave to get out of the torture. Holding the older teen's hand, Tsuna led Dino to the Kronos Gardens, his favourite place in the Kronos Base. Helios was also so kind to give Tsuna a place in the Gardens to grow his own flowers and plants, in other words, his very own private garden. Asking Dino to grab the needed tools, Tsuna went to check on the miniature garden he started. The boy smiled as he saw the garden had produced it's first seedlings.

" Hey, Tsuna ! Here's the- Uwaaaaaaaah! " yelled the clumsy blond as the teen tripped on some of the tools that fell out of his arms. He tripped, fell on his head, his spine landed on another of the fallen tools while Tsuna stared, surprised that someone could be that clumsy ... then again, who was he to say that ?

" Hn."

" Hello, Kyou-kun. Wanna help me garden? " smiled Tsuna as his closest friend walked in, absently kicking the oldest boy in the area. While Dino complained about the abuse from the Arcobaleno and Kyouya, Tsuna pointed out that it was his own fault for such treatment. After all, the ' torturers ' personalitys were originally like that so why should it matter?

" You're mean, Tsuna... How could a kid like you be so mean...?" whimpered Dino.

" How could you be so clumsy? You know, you could save yourself a lot of pain if you were to be less clumsy. Even I'm not that clumsy. " replied Tsuna. He smiled gently as Kyouya helped out with the weeds and replanting some of the seedlings. " Kyou-kun, can you bring those pots into that plot of land, you know, the place with the overturned soil ?"

Kyouya nodded and, with a grunt, carried the few slightly heavy pots the wet plot of land. The pots would then be temporary buried in the soil, one of Tsuna's many strange ideas. Sure, everyone thought it was strange, the way Tsuna thought and did things but, then again, they themselves also did strange things so who were they to berate him ? Taking in consideration of everything, wouldn't the world be boring if everyone was the same ?

But if everyone was the same, won't everyone agreed on the same things, thus, causing no wars ? Allowing everyone to be accepted ? Being able to be seen for who they truly are ? Isn't the very thing-

_If everyone was the same, then individuals will never exist._

_That'll mean that none of us will exist._

_And when that happens, we'll become nothing._

" We can't win, can we ? " whispered Tsuna, his thoughts flying in the wind.

* * *

><p><em>Step after step.<em>

_Step after step after step._

_Step after step after step after step._

_Again and again and again, never once stopping._

_Are you ready to carry the burden forever? For until the world itself ends?_

_Living in a cycle that will never end, in a cycle that might never break?_

_" I won't break. " said a girl with a single red right eye which was half blind and the other eye, a vibrant sky blue. Her long blond hair reached her waist, a look of pure determination on her young face. " I didn't break then, I won't break now. Anyway, I'll be able to protect my precious people forever this way."_

_You might regret this decision..._

_" I made my choice." replied the girl. " I'm won't change it."_

_You have courage, little one. You do realize that no one would blame you for changing your decision, right? This is a difficult choice to make. I will not allow anyone to blame you. I will not forgive anyone who blames you._

_Remember this always, little one. These words will one day become your strength._

Tsuna opened his eyes and mumbled, " Those words are already my strength, and my last links to sanity and peace. Still, thank you." he added as a smile lit his face.

" What are you doing ?" asked Helios who was checking on the kids before he went to bed. To the blond nineteen year old, it was a reassuring way to calm himself before sleeping by watching the sleeping faces of the children under his care. " It's almost 12 'O clock."

" I just woke up." replied Tsuna with a smile." What about you? What are you doing so late at night?"

" Work." Tsuna blinked than laughed. " Looks like even **you** fall to the evils of paperwork. "

Helios frowned, slightly miffed that a 4 year old child was laughing at him. But he couldn't blame him, paperwork was the bane of the human existence after all. Which reminds him...

" You're an official Thantos member, right? " Helios asked, an evil smirk growing on his face. Tsuna, getting a bad feeling, nodded reluctantly. " That means you'll have to deal with the eternal enemy that is paperwork!" Than the overworked blond started to laugh like an insane idiot.

" I already know how to deal with paperwork and will probably finish it faster than you."

The insane blond started yelling nonsense before Tsuna found a baseball bat and knocked the older man out like a light. Tsuna sighed before finding Shiki who woke up because of the insane laughter to dragged Helios back to his room. After that Tsuna went for a midnight walk in the gardens.

No matter the time, situation or circumstances, the gardens was always the place Tsuna could relax the most. Gazing up at the tiny pinpricks of light from the distant stars accompanied by the gentle and soothing silver glow from the silver-white crescent moon, Tsuna whispered something that he had to find the answer to himself.

"_Who __exactly __am __I__?"_


	10. Tsukune

**Chapter 9 : Tsukune**

Soft footsteps echoed as solid black military boots slammed against the rough texture of the cement floor. It's owner held his head high, black wavy locks framed his face, blank of all emotion. A single, moon-shaped scar marred his features, placed just under his right eye, high on his right cheek. The long coat in basic black flowed and waved around his ankles as the man walked toward the rusty door to his left.

A long prolonged creak could be heard as the man opened the door, inwardly wincing at the small scream from the rusted hinges. Inside was a dark, dingy room filled with small children dressed in rags. Each child had at least a few bruises covering their small malnourished bodies. Small dirty plates held dirty, almost rotten food and water that tasted faintly of rust.

The man flinched at the pitiful state of the countless small children cramped together in the small room, caged like the animals, the monsters they were supposed to be. Each and every one of the children trapped inside the cage-like room were Kronos, supposed monsters with special powers in human skin. The man gave a grim and disgusted smile, the worst thing was that the very people who did this was the children's parents. The very same people who should have protected their little ones, the ones that they should have cared for.

Moreover, the moronic idiots didn't even bother teaching the children anything. None of them knew how to speak or form simple words, eat using forks, spoons and/or knifes or even how to go to the bathroom like a normal human being. Due to their lack of common knowledge, all of the children acted like animals.

They were taught no words, only the cruel pain from the countless beatings dealt by their parents, constant glares of disgust, hatred and scorn. Years of such inhumane cruelty had truly opened the man, Tsukune's eyes. No matter what had happened or what these children could do, they were still human...in a sense.

Most people would say that the children and their powers are monsters that should be killed while others would say that the humans that did this abuse to children are the true monsters, the children can't be blamed for something they couldn't control.

Tsukune shook his head. Damn, politics and philosophy sure does a through job of making someone's head hurt... No wonder everyone hates those two subjects. Tsukune lay a large clean container of clean, freshly cooked food and dozens of clean water bottles at the feet of the nearest children.

Tsukune smiled bitterly as the children all but leaped at the clean food and water. The children shared the food and water equally and made sure to properly care for the weaker ones. How ironic, the supposed monsters acted more ' human ' than the people that trapped them in this miniature hellhole. Tsukune walked over to his two favourite kids in the batch, two boys with a month between their births. The younger boy had jet-black hair and silver-gray pupils, the elder had silver-blond hair and eyes the colour of a green ocean.

Neither were given any names. Both had shown signs of being a Kronos on the day of their birth and were almost immediately abandoned by their parents. The younger still saw his parents everyday, when they beat him up. His father was Tsukune's boss. The current leader of the Assault Division 49.

_' Wonder if anyone noticed that Boss is insane? ' _Tsukune wondered, remembering all the ...episodes their boss had in private. There are certain perks to being the right-hand man of the boss... provided that his sanity was kept intact, something Tsukune was finding very hard to keep. In any case, those perks sure help in anonymously sending highly protected, secret and important information to Kronos. He was, after all, a spy for Kronos. How could he continue to help the Hunters after what they did to their own children who was innocent except of the crime of being a Kronos? Tsukune would never be able to live with himself. It already disgusted him enough that he used to be part of such monstrous acts against these people with powers.

" Suu-!" yelled the raven-haired boy, tugging on the older man's sleeve. The elder boy frowned before grabbing the younger's arm, yanking the three into a hug. Tsukune smiled sadly, none of the children knew how to talk so Tsukune was unable to properly communicate with them. Despite Tsukune's constant visits, he didn't have enough time to teach them either. Maybe after **That** was over, he would have enough time. The agreement stated that they will help him convince Hunters that he would be dead and Tsukune would officially adopt these two.

Tsukune had already sent all files on the current members in his division, the kidnapped children, adults and teenagers, as well as the Kronos children they kept since birth. All, he was told, will be taken care of. As all of Kronos were in a similar boat before, Tsukune knew that they, unlike Hunters, will keep their word.

They took care of that four-year-old who burned his kidnappers to death.

Tsukune could still remember it. The small, broken voice ordering the men and scientists covered in blood, the blood that came out of that tiny four-year-old's body, ordering them to release them, or rather the unlucky boy that came out of the cupboard near them. Tsukune had winced when one of the more foolhardy slammed a hard fist into the child's already broken jaw. What had happened next completely terrified Tsukune, the child whose ' name ' Tsukune later learned to be Tenshi or Angel, he spoke in an unbelievably cold voice, dipping with venom, warning the men of their unavoidable death if they do not chose to release them. The men, foolish with their over-confidence, intelligence and pride, laughed and mocked Tenshi.

Tenshi seemed almost lost for a faction of a second before composing himself so fast that Tsukune wondered if it was just his imagination. Not long after, hell broke loose.

It was one of the worst moments in his life. Each second stretched into years, minutes into lifetimes. Fire blazed everywhere, burning and eating up the cold, leaving almost nothing but heat. The bodies turned to ashes, the ashes to dust, the dust to nothing.

It felt like a true taste of hell.

Tsukune saw a small faction of Tenshi's power, at it's full potential. Tsukune would know, Tenshi told him. Tsukune nearly had a heart attack to see the child in his private room inside Hunters Headquarters.

**Flashback : Tsukune's Private Room ; Hunters Headquarters**

" W-W-What are you doing here? " stammered Tsukune, staring at the child. Unlike the last time he saw the small brunet, Tsuna now had blond hair that covered his right eye and stopped just short of his collar bone. Instead of the warm chocolate brown orbs, there was a single sky-blue left eye while his right was covered with a modified medical eye patch.( A/N: think of Ciel's medical eye-patch during black butler.)

Instead of spiky hair that stuck out, Tsuna's hair only puffed up a bit, making it look like soft curls. It tumbled from the top of his head and wound around the sides of his neck in snaky coils. Tsuna also wore a over-sized button-up shirt that had curved silts on the sides, shorts that stopped below his knees and dusty-brown boots that reach mid-calf.

All in all, Tsukune wondered if the child was a girl.

Tsuna looked up and smiled sadly. " What do you think of Hunters ? "

Tsukune blinked. The first thing Tsuna asked was what he thought? " I-..."

" No one can or will hear us here. I made sure of it." smiled Tsuna, his single blue eye whispering a silent message. _You can speak freely here._

With that, all of Tsukune's thoughts spilled out of him. All his misgivings, theorys, plans, even his childhood memories. There was just something about the child before him that prompted the man to confess everything to him, knowing that he will never be hastily judged, falsely wronged or harshly punished by this form of life, this creation of God himself. There was just soft understanding and velvet forgiveness.

" What do you think of us ?" whispered Tsuna's silently soft voice, a voice so soft that it was almost silent. " You were told that we were nothing more than monsters with human skin. You were recruited into this twisted organization that has become a faint shadow of it's former self without being allowed a look at the truth. You were convinced you were doing the right thing. But now... you seen the truth, the cruelty they caused us to suffer, the unfairness of it all... What do you think of us ? Are we truly monsters ?"

Tsukune reflected on Tsuna's soft words. Despite his age, the child spoke wisely. It was true that he had joined Hunters on nothing but their words, his immature mindset convincing him that he was going to be a hero by destroy the monsters. And the worst thing was, he knew better than to walk in blindly but he still joined the twisted guild without taking a good look at the so-called monsters. Now, after seeing them take all the crap Hunters throw at them ...

" You guys...aren't monsters..." Tsukune reluctantly admitted. Tsuna smiled somewhat reluctantly as well, mostly because he understood that Tsukune wasn't ready to completely let go of the Hunters' beliefs. Prior research had indicated that Tsukune had been influenced by Hunters for a good portion of his life. It wasn't going to be so easy to let go of something that you believed in for most of your life.

If things were so easy, the world would probably be peaceful instead of this false calm. Despite what the people say, under all this calm exterior was an uneasy chaotic mess. What seems to be perfect on the surface, never is down below.

" ... How about this ?" asked Tsuna in a quiet voice, prompting the man to look the child in the eyes. " I'll let you play with some of the Kronos kids, then you make up your mind about them. Adults can handle the mess by themselves but, strangely enough, no one thinks on how the kids handle it. Without a choice, children are continuously thrown into the fire where they are nearly defenceless and when they do manage to defend themselves using their powers, they are treated like dirt without an explanation, never mind the trauma from using their powers in very desperate times.

With all these factors, I'm not really surprised that many of the strays, including the ones who never really met any of the Kronos or Hunters, turned rouge. Mentally, spiritually, physically and psychologically speaking, this are pretty ideal conditions for them to go either rouge, insane or both. The adults should handle the aftermath of their actions themselves but the children have no place in this war." Tsuna's eyes grew dark and threatening. " They will have no place in this ridiculous war. Not if I can help it."

Tsukune stared at the child as his mind went over the words that dropped from the four-year-old's lips. The words sounded like they were from an adults that had seen many things and far, far too much of life. The problem was that they were from a _**four-year-old child**_.

However...

The words made a lot of sense. Children had no place in a war, no matter what. But ... Hunters were pushing innocents into a war-zone without a proper excuse other than that they were Kronos. If they were born Kronos, they were not yet monsters, right?

As reason and logic fought in Tsukune's mind, the actions he took during his time in Hunters dawned on him. " G-God. _What have I done ?_" he whispered in horror. " What have I done..."

Tsuna gazed sadly at the man as he cried and shook uncontrollably. The misguided man had finally seen through the thin veil of lies that Hunters had fabricated.

In a tiny and quiet voice, Tsuna whispered " Can you do something for the children?"

* * *

><p>After that, Tsuna had asked him to become a spy, to relay information to Kronos. Even a little was fine, Tsuna said. On Tsuna's advice, Tsukune began to visit the caged children. They were wary at first but quickly adapted to this change in life. They quickly warmed up to the only man that was kind to them, that would not beat them, brought them clean food and water and so many others.<p>

Tsuna visited whenever he could as well, sneaking in when he can. Bringing treats and sweets, knowledge and games. They warmed up to the blond/brunet faster than to Tsukune, trusting the smarter child to come when he could, to free and protect them. They could somewhat understand the child better but, as Tsuna explain to Tsukune, it was most likely due to his telepathic powers. Tsuna could broadcast the meaning of various things directly to their minds, making teaching them easier and allowing them to understand things better.

Things were looking better, and Tsukune hoped to bring back the light in the children's eyes.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at a crying Helios and the other dumbfound Thantos. They were staring at the competed pile of paperwork which their youngest member finished in record time. They would have understood if it was a small pile but noooo~ , it was a freaking five huge piles that halfway reached the ceiling from the top of the desk.<p>

The infamous Thantos Siblings were out-worked, out-smarted and out-bested by a _**four-year-old**_ of all things. The famous self-adopted siblings that were both infamous and famous for being the fastest workers, smartest genius and the best of the best were out-done by a tiny, small and way younger child, one who could still be considered a mere baby.

What has the world been coming to ?

" Umm... Am I done here?" asked the now blond boy. Because his body couldn't completely handle the influence from his constant use of power, his body changed to this state to better adjust. They learned that from time to time that Tsuna could change back but then, the effects would become worst.

So far, the only problems were Sonia's reaction to Tsuna's changed state. In simpler words, she kept trying to dress Tsuna up like a doll. Everyone was surprised when Tsuna said he didn't mind being dressed as either a boy or girl but didn't appreciate being treated like a doll. Anthea kept quiet but smiled as she secretly knew the reason behind that dressing issue.

Of cause, Doctor-patient secrets.

But that didn't explain why he could finish paperwork so easily. Now, if only she could just-

" Hel-LO! Am I done ?" repeated Tsuna, slightly impatient. Apparently, for all of Tsuna's wisdom, knowledge and maturity, he was still a child. Still trapped in the jaws of dumbfound-ness, the Thantos Siblings nodded. Shortly after Tsuna left, they started screaming.

" NOOOOOO~! HOW COULD WE LET HIM LEAVE WITHOUT FINDING OUT THE SECRET OF DOING PAPERWORK~!"


	11. The Mystery Of Tsuna

_Beta-ed by xXChu-ChanXx_

Now, everyone, clap your hands to welcome the main baddie in the story arc! I don't enjoy writing about him though... The man _**is **_insane after all ...

**Chapter 10 : The Mystery Of Tsuna**

A glass of expensive wine smashed against the marble wall, splashing its contents and soaking the soft carpet. A dark haired man with yellow eyes gave a harsh glare at his surroundings and the glare intensified at a small cowering child with black hair and silver eyes.

The same silver eyes like his mother. Benedict did his best not to kill the little demon right this second. The tiny annoying demons are still useful, they can be used as research material, weapons and shields against that demon nest, Kronos. That monster brat, the demon that used his wife that come into this world s his son. The demon surely had murdered his son and attempted to murdered his young wife.

Those monsters in human skin surely will kill them so they have to kill the monsters first. Kill before being killed. Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill,-

"_ Boss! _" yelled his right-hand man. Tsukune quickly scooped up his boss' son and ran out. Again ! Without knowing it, Tsukune had let that inhumane boss abuse the child in his arms. How could he miss it! How, why ?

" Let me handle him. " the soft voice interrupted Tsukune's flying thoughts. The man's head snapped to the corner to face that child's face. Tsukune was staring at Tsuna's concerned face. " I can heal a little, not much but enough to help him."

" Please!" pleaded Tsukune.

" Lay him down." ordered Tsuna, reaching out his own thin arms to present glowing hands. Tsuna swept his glowing hands over the comatose boy, the glow lighting up the various bruises, cuts and bloody wounds. Some of the bruises faded, cuts and wounds closed up as the small hands held their glowing palms over the older most of the injuries were healed, Tsuna put his hands down.

" Why did you stop ?" asked Tsukune.

" Because, if I heal all his injuries, won't the other Hunters find out ?" When Tsukune gave a look of confusion, Tsuna let out a small sigh. " If the other Hunters find out, they might think that the kid has healing abilities and would hurt him/her more often. Thoughts like ' since the monster can heal faster, it wouldn't matter if he/she was hurt worse, he/she would just heal it before it kills them. ' would become common and the abuse would get worse."

Tsukune nodded, wincing slightly as he thought of the possible injuries the children might incur. Tsuna stared at him with a look of pure indifference. The younger never allowed himself to show emotion in times of danger. " ... You know, someone once told me, ' My contributions are of a limited variety... Nonetheless, allow me to do my part ! If I shy away from being proactive, I'll stay like this forever. So even if my forward steps are insignificantly teeny... They'll still lead me into the future, right ? '

What I'm saying is that what just happened here is not your fault. You started walking, haven't you ? The steps may be small but you are doing something. You believe that you can do more, better, so this boy will be hurt. But tell me, can you do it without rousing suspicion ? If the Hunters were to find out... "

Tsuna trailed off, knowing that Tsukune had understood, he had done the best he can without suspicion from the rest. Despite wishing for better, this was the best he can hope for.

Tsuna's indifferent eyes went soft at the sight of emotional pain the man was experiencing. " ... I was thinking.." the blond-brunet began. " ... Maybe, if things go as I plan... "

Tsukune jerked, startled. " What are you thinking about ?"

" Never mind, I'll tell you some other time. " was his only reply

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked down the corridor, reflecting on the events in Hunters Base. What he was pondering on was very dangerous but it would free the children faster. But ... there were so many things that could go wrong, that's what made this plan so dangerous.<p>

" Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna jumped as the unexpected voice interrupted his thoughts. The blond-brunet turned to see the person he saw most, trusted most, Hibari Kyouya. " Kyou-kun..."

_What's wrong? _Said the older boy's eyes. Tsuna sighed, he could always understand what Kyouya says, or rather, didn't say. Mostly, it was through the skylard's eyes. Come to think of it, no matter how long Tsuna stared into Kyouya's eyes, he still couldn't make out the exact colour. It was so dark that it was almost considered black, if not for the hint of blue and silver. " Kyou... Nothing's wrong. You worry too much. "

_You do too many worrisome things. _Replied the elder boy, not bothering to talk, knowing that the younger would understand. _It's hard not worrying about you._ _What are you doing now ?_

" ... Things." replied Tsuna. " It's... complicated. I'm not really sure how to explain."

_... Is it so hard ?_ wondered Kyouya, concerned. Tsuna was always in the habit of keeping things to himself, as if afraid of confineing to someone, to opening himself up to another person. Despite what he says and acts, Tsuna hated crowds even more than Kyouya but is able to tolerate staying in a crowd better than his older counterpart. Tsuna hated being alone as well if not more than his hatred of crowds.

Tsuna's single blue eye watched his best friend while remembering a long, lost memory of another, just like Kyouya. They were so alike, you could have sworn that they were related... But that was impossible. First of all, one was dead while the other was alive, not to mention the age difference.

" ... Sorry, Kyou. I can't explain..." muttered Tsuna, eyes down-casted. " I-"

" Tenshi ?" said Shiki, appearing behind the two boys. " There are a few problems..." The older teen stared at the two boys, one of which he considered his youngest sibling.

" Erm... " Shiki muttered, sweatdropping. " Am I disturbing something ?"

" ... Never mind... " Tsuna muttered before brightening up and asking about the problems Shiki originally came to talk to him about. With an awkward silence behind them, the two separated, the younger following his ' brother ' , the older standing in the wide hallway.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was and still is a mystery.<p>

A raven-haired boy lay on a comfortable, well-made bed, staring at the high, polished ceiling. As Kyouya drifted off to sleep, his mind pondered on their first meeting with Tsuna.

Kyouya dreamed, and saw that same moment.

It was always strange... Whenever he saw Tsuna, the intense feeling of nostalgia starts to overwhelm him. That feeling wasn't as harsh as the first time they met but still intense all the same. Whenever he looks into Tsuna's changed eyes, that mixed red and blue, he could almost hear a familar cheerful, childish laugh and a blury flash of blond hair.

When that happened, a blury image of a blond girl overshadowed Tsuna's own features. The image always resembled Tsuna's changed appearance, with a happier and cheerier expression. The image might not seem so strange if it wasn't for the fact that Kyouya saw that overlaying image shadowing Tsuna's face the first time they met.

Not to mention the strange dreams that started right after they met but whenever he tried to ask Tsuna about it, the younger boy immediately changed the subject.

Kyouya frowned and closed his tired eyes, it was late, near midnight when Tsuna came back from God-knows-where. As he difted off to dreamland, one last thought filled his mind.

_Tsunayoshi, just what are you hiding from me?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't, no, he wouldn't sleep. The currently blond boy wasn't an insomniac but he wouldn't sleep. As he had been doing every single night, Tsuna tilted up his head and gazed at the dark night sky. For as long as he could remember, he had always enjoyed looking at the sky. No matter which season and weather, to the small boy, it was on of the biggest mysteries and most beautiful things ever to be known.<p>

Then again, he had seen bigger mysteries and more beautiful things...

Yet... The sky was different somehow. Tsuna knew and understood the scientific explanation of the sky and what it was made of but, to Tsuna, the wide, never-ending sky was somehow magical.

Tsuna smiled softly at the moonless sky, the night of the new moon. For some strange reason, Tsuna had always loved the night. There was just something about the soft comforting darkness of the night that cuddled close to Tsuna's senses. He loved looking at the stary night sky the most. There were other reasons, of course. He could always think clearer at night, he was always calmer as well.

... And it wasn't as easy to lose himself in the vast sea of memories inside him. There were thousands, not all his. The earliest were of a happy girl that died with six others and earned the nickname of ' Angel's Sky ' or ' Sky's Angel '. Her native language was Lithuanian. A language that Tsuna still used...when no one was around.

" I have to get my globejai if I want to sleep again.." Tsuna muttered, frowning slightly. " Either that or stay with Mare, Vongola or Arcobaleno." A small smile lit up Tsuna's face, the darkness almost swallowing his small, pale figure. " ... Mare hasn't awaken yet, the Arcobaleno are mostly separated while the Vongola... " His face softened as the boy's memories flooded him once more. Without his globejai or the support of one of the Tri-ni-sette groups, his ' condition ' , if it can be called that, would be very unstable, causing thousands of problems.

Tsuna head tilted up towards the sky with closed eyes, silently trying to drain his mind of the unstable memories that threatened to turn him insane. This was why the first years were always so trying... As time passed by, the more memories Tsuna ' inherited ' as a result of being the ' Keeper '. " I hate those nightmares..." Tsuna muttered. His eyes pressed closed harder before opening slowly.

" Yet... Why don't I regret becoming the ' Keeper '? For some strange reason, no matter what happened or will happen, I never regretted accepting the role of Keeper... I wonder why?"

Tsuna held out his hand right in front of him, his eyes starting to glow softly. Before long, a glowing gem appeared floating above the palm of his hand. The glow shifting between the soft yet harsh light of red to the soft, comforting and warm glow of white. Six rings that was similar in the same style yet different in design appeared, glowing in different colours ; blue, red, yellow, green, purple and indigo. Another similar ring that was fashion in a similar style yet completely different design appeared on Tsuna's left hand, on his middle finger, the ring glowing a soft orange.

The rings circled around the shifting glow of the gem. The purple glowing brighter than the others, causing Tsuna to frown. " ... A possible Kumo globejai ?" Then his eyes widened. " It can't be... Kyou-kun ?"

Thoughts ran rampant in Tsuna's mind. The dreams Kyouya had talked about, the resemblance to _**him**_, the familiar feelings when he was near Kyouya... Could it be ?

Tsuna gave a deep sigh before looking up at the moonless night. " Looks like I have to explain things to Kyou soon..." A smile threatened to tilt the corners of his lips up. " ... Maybe I might tell him about Kou as well, after all, Kyou might be Kou's reincarnation..."


	12. Globejai And Dreams

_Beta-ed by xXChu-ChanXx_

Disclaimer: I just noticed, I never made a disclaimer, did I ? Well, here it is ! I own almost nothing, try and sue and I'll bloody murder you in front of the judge. There's a reason why this website is called Fanfiction.

By the way, the past lives thing is very important later in the story. Hint: It's connected to how he survived after his heart stopped twice, and to the Tri-ni-sette.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Globejai And Dreams.<strong>

" Tsunayoshi."

" Hello, Kyou-kun. Did you come to pick me up ?" asked Tsuna, tilting his head backwards, to look at the black-haired boy. Tsuna smiled, from his seat on a comfortable piece of land. He raised his hand in a silent request for help and Kyouya grabbed the younger's hand and pulled him up gently.

_Helios is calling. _Said, or rather, thought Kyouya. This had already become a daily routine, Kyouya getting up to find Tsuna in the gardens, usually to get breakfast together. Kyouya had no linking of the reasons of why Tsuna chose to spend his nights in the gardens but he knew better to ask, he knew better than anyone that privacy was what Tsuna wanted.

Tsuna was often very kind, gentle and outright nice... At least he appears to be. Kyouya had learned very early that the personality they saw was actually nothing more than a false mask that the fragile boy put up... Not that many actually call Tsuna fragile, considering that they have been on the receiving end of Tsuna's attacks.

Everyone often wondered what Tsuna's actual personality was like. But an unreadable smile from Tsuna was their only answer.

" Tenshi, you're here." greeted Helios, smiling at the two gripping hands, Kyouya leading while Tsuna followed behind. As always, the two boys were as close as twins. Almost always together. " We have some business to conduct."

Tsuna's visible eye narrowed, then nodded. This was expected. Ever since Tsuna agreeded to take on the rank of Thantos, he had done so knowing of all the responsibilities he chose to take on. This was what he chose, what he agreed, promised to do. And Tsuna will never willingly break a promise.

Helios smiled at the unwavering face of his newest member, the boy can be too mature for his own good. In the short time he was here, he manage to do what others have been trying to do for years. He got a spy that was not a Kronos and originally a Hunter. Ever since that time, they had not dared to send a covert spy into Hunters, it was too dangerous. But Tsuna had done it. Tsuna managed to hack into the Hunters Intelligence Database. In a matter of seconds without any difficulty.

It felt almost unreal, more so considering the fact that he did it without being asked. As if he just _knew _what was needed.

" We'll have to talk about...your trips into Hunters. " At Tsuna's raised eyebrows, Helios chuckled. " Yes, we know about your little adventures into Hunters."At this, Kyouya squeezed Tsuna's hand, relaying a silent massage._ We'll talk about this, Tsunayoshi._

Helios smiled ruefully. Tsuna wasn't going to be very happy at this particular piece of news. Heaven pray that he survives long enough.

" We're going to invade Hunters."

" And Kyouya is coming along."

* * *

><p>" What were you thinking!"<p>

" I could say the same for you! Why did you accept? Why!" yelled Tsuna. After a certain blond's offer, which Kyouya immediately accepted, Tsuna surprised everyone by keeping quiet, pulling Kyouya out of the room and **not** beating a certain insane blond half to death.

Pity, they wanted to see a show.

Kyouya was angry. Why did Tsuna question him ? Can't he understand his reasons for doing this? Tsuna always could understand before.

" Kyouya." Kyouya stiffened. Tsuna rarely used the full version of his name. Tsuna seemed tired and very very sad. " I don't know everything. There _**are**_ things I can't predict or foresee. I can't always understand how you think either. ... I do sorta get why you're doing this but..." Tsuna heaved a deep sigh, eyes sad with hidden and forgotten pain and sorrow. Kyouya desperately wanted to wipe those traces of unhappiness away. If only he was stronger, he will be able to protect Tsuna better. To keep Tsuna happy.

Tsuna gave a pained look to Kyouya." Promise me you'll stay safe, no matter what happens."

Kyouya stood in shock. Finally, the raven-haired somehow managed to mumble out in a strangled voice: " What about you?"

Tsuna flinched inwardly and gave a bitter and grim smile. They were truly similar. All of them, always worrying about him without a second glance at themselves. Not knowing how much that attitude hurted Tsuna, not understanding that no matter what happened, Tsuna would always be able to come back, one way or another.

Tsuna stared down at his own half-opened palm, inwardly cursing when a pretty purple ring appeared. Its features were constantly shifting. Tsuna reluctantly approved of that. That meant that the role of a Kumo globejai was open and acceptable. The rings were to represent the personality of said globejai, thus , being able to morph into a form that suits them most. Strangely enough, it still somehow manages to show that the holder is a guardian of the Keeper.

" Kyouya, do you accept being my guardian?"

Kyouya stood there, completely shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Tsuna laughed. " Oh dear, I forgot to explain." Tsuna tried to remember how to explain the process, it was usually _**him, **_that person, who explain things for Tsuna, because he knew that Tsuna disliked explaining things. It was too troublesome. " Well... Do you see this ring in my hand? "

Kyouya nodded, resisting the urge to snap at the boy for asking such a obvious question. Of cause he can see the ring! It was right there! ... But Tsuna looked so lost, so distant. He was always that way. Even when he was right there, he acted so happy, so carefree... It still felt so much like a hopeless act, a mask covering Tsuna's true face. There was that something that Kyouya knew about Tsuna, a tiny linking of Tsuna's original self. If only he could find it, to see Tsuna smile for real, not another fake smile.

" Well... Kyou, you know that I'm different from everyone, right ? Even here. " begin Tsuna nervously. He always dreaded this. It meant that he was dragging others into this stupid mess, even when they did it willingly. " Kyou... I... I have certain... ' conditions ' for my abilities to continue to keep me alive. I need people to become my ' anchors ' . To stabilize my powers to _**not**_ blow up in my face and kill me, especially now, with my fragile and broken health."

Kyouya stood silently, hand holding Tsuna's smaller hand tightly. Was this why Tsuna acted the way he did? Tsuna always did hate dragging others into his own business. Tsuna himself never poked into others business without their permission. With the usual silent surge of calm, Kyouya sent a silent, unsaid massage._ Go on, I won't stop you._

Tsuna smiled, a small smile but still a smile. " I have a important role that I don't know how to explain to you yet, can I explain to you another time?" Kyouya nodded, Tsuna took the answer as another silent promise to tell him when they're older. " There are six extra rings other than this one, they serve as a connection and proof of a bond to the origin, in other words, me. I have one too." Tsuna lifted his hand, willing his ring to appear on his finger.

Tsuna smirked at Kyouya's shocked expression when the ring morphed in front of their eyes, morphing into a ribbon choker with a brilliant red gem glowing a pure bright orange around Tsuna's neck. " The rings will morph into something that fits their master the most and can change back into a ring at their will. Out of all the rings, mine is the strongest, mostly because I need the extra power to keep me alive, because I'm the ' master ' of all the rings and don't ask me why, I still don't get why myself. The last reason is because my ring supplies the underlying power to sustain the existence of the other rings, again don't ask because I don't understand the why."

Tsuna took a deep breath. " Do you want to become one of my globejai? My guardian?"

" Yes. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>" Are you all right now, Tenshi?" asked Helios, slightly worried. After some talk the two boys had that left them carrying accessories, Tsuna, a red gem around his neck, Kyouya with a decorated wrist band with a brilliant purple gem shining on the surface. Tsuna immediately went to ' talk ' with Helios, meaning the little boy threatened to beat him to within an inch of his life and stated that the reason that he hasn't already done it was because Kronos would need him later for the invasion and that his Anthea-neesama would not enjoy having an injured man when they are bound to be many more injured, perhaps killed in the invasion.<p>

" I'm fine, lets go through this again." replied Tsuna tensely. " We need to plan this properly or else..." No one bothered comment on that, not when the ' or else ' is a matter of massive life-or-death issue. Tsuna closed his eyes, feeling the tired orbs burn with stress and exhaustion. " Then again, I vote for a couple of hours rest. " said the youngest genius, raising his hand.

The rest reluctantly agreed, they were well aware of the reasons behind this meeting but it wouldn't do any good if all of them passed out from exhaustion. Tsuna offered a small smile and a wave good night while walking out the door. Stumbling into his room, Tsuna tried to finally sleep. Having a globejai was great, now he could sleep without sleeping in the way that normal people sleep. Normally, when they sleep, they fall into a ' sleep-state ' that allows them to dream dreams crafted by both their dreamscapes and subconsciousness. But for Tsuna, with a globejai, he can sleep simply by going straight to his dreamscape, a feat that Tsuna found difficult to do on his own power. Strangely enough, even though Tsuna has more power than all his globejai combined, he still can't go to his dreamscape without help. Still, if he slept like normal people did, he'll be screaming from the nightmares in half an hour.

Then, as Tsuna floated down into his dreamscape, dressed in a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with one sleeve hacked off. His left arm, with the hacked-off sleeve, wore a black arm band that lasted from his wrist to above his elbow and decorated with thin black buckles; mostly on the area around his wrist. Tsuna wore a simple pair of black slacks that stopped just after his knees. On the belt that was hidden by the rims of his shirt, hung two stripes of thick cloth that hung in hoops in the fashions statement enjoyed by the teens. He noticed that he wore black boots with 4 silver buttons on the side, a ratty anklet hooped outside of the dull shine of the boot's ankle on his right leg. There was a similar bracelet on his right wrist, hidden from sight from under the long cuff of the sleeve.

Tsuna looked down on his body and was mildly surprised when he realised that his body was that of a 10 year old. How strange. Tsuna noticed that his hair felt longer, yet part of it still reached his collar-bone. Wishing for a mirror, one appeared in his outstretched hand. He saw, with satisfaction, that it was his fringe that reached his collar-bone and that 80% of it was used to cover his right eye. But just to be safe, he wore the modified eye patch he always wore.

" Kaa-sama!"

Tsuna's head jerked in response, surprised by both the call and the phase. He turned to see an older image of the boys that Tsukune wanted to adopt. The older one had a wolf trailing behind him, like a dog would, while the younger had a raven resting on his shoulder. They were laughing, so very happily.

... Yet, there was a sense of grief when Tsuna saw them.

Immediately, Tsuna understood the non-existent message the dream was telling him.

_Something is going to happen._

_You must not stop it, no matter how much pain and grief it brings._


	13. Invasion's Beginning

Beta-ed by xXChu-ChanXx

**I'm sorry I took so long. Writer's Block and I just not stop reading the other Fanfics, I mean just look at my Favourites List ! My apologies via a Double Upload !**

**P.S. I rarely look at reviews but I'll try my best to answer all your questions.**

**Chapter 12: Invasion's Beginning**

Right, left and right again. Tsuna's breaths came in deep shallow gasps, one hand clutching his side, blood dripping though his fingers. The bloody gash was covered in a hastily done bandage, the cloth doing little to stop the red liquid from pouring out colouring the originally dirty white cloth to a deep red. Feet walking slowly, dragging their owner and the people he was leading on the intended path, only minute drops of crimson blood marked their travel.

_Dammit! Damn it all ! _Tsuna silently cursed, glancing back at the small group he was leading. _How the bloody #$% did things go to hell so damn __**quick ?**__ It was fine a while ago, everything was going according to plan... _

Tsuna shook his head, trying to rid himself of the depressing thoughts. Eventually, he settled for regrouping his thoughts by remembering exactly what happening that led them to this state. _We were planing to attack the main base, heavy on the information, training and weapon areas. I was carrying the main plot of the plan, rescuing the kids. Unfortunately, only I could go because the kids don't trust any adults other than Tuskune and only him wouldn't be enough._

Tsuna frowned, remembering that after meeting up with Tsukune and freeing the kids, they met the infamous leader, Benedict. The man was insane, his sanity a lost cause and a forgotten dream to the man. The insane leader attacked them, giving a near fatal blow to Tsukune and Tsuna's deep gash on his side. Granted, Benedict hadn't gotten off scot-free. Tsuna dealt a variety of blows, cuts and gashes, ranging from light and shallow to deep and heavy. Conclusion ? Benedict got worse than Tsuna and co.

No, that wasn't what was bothering Tsuna. It was Benedict's message.

_Kronos has no chance. But I'm surprised... To think that both sides of this ' war ' would attack at the same time, with almost the same plans and tactics... Just who are you, **MONSTER !**_

Tsuna winced, great, his wound had the perfect timing in acting up. _...What Benedict meant...could it be that Kronos is being attacked right this instant ? _Tsuna's lips firmed into a thin, white line. _This is bad, that means I have to contact Kronos and Helios- niisama and the other Thantos Kronos right away. But my communicator is broken, smashed beyond repair during the fight with Benedict... And my telepathy can't reach them yet..._

_... What can I do...?_

" ... Sorry. " mumbled Tsuna with sad eyes, his voice almost softer than a whisper. " I can't heal you, Tsukune. I can't. We don't have enough time, and we need to conserve our -"

A bloody hand lay over Tsuna's own shaking one. A smile appeared on a pale white face filled with red lines made by blood, small and fleeting. _It's alright._ It seemed to say.

_No! Its not okay! Its not alright! Don't just give up ! Don't-_

Tsuna cruelly crushed those thoughts and hid them away. Now is not a time to be influenced by petty emotions. Logic ruled in such times, not matter how cruel it sounds. Tsuna's first and foremost priority was the safe arrival of the abused children to Kronos, not Tsukune's life. It did not matter if the man died.

_Why won't it matter?_

It wasn't supposed to matter. Tsuna had promised himself never to get attached, especially emotionally. He had no desire to be betrayed again.

_Afraid of betrayal...? But there is something even worse..._

_**Loneliness...**_

As if sensing the child's distress, Tsukune gave a feeble smile and tried to stoke Tsuna's head in a gesture of comfort. Tsuna blinked away unshed tears and stood. He managed to hide all of the childen and Tsukune in an uncharted room and sealed the door using concealing shadows.

_I'll protect you._

* * *

><p><em>"... ... You're a strange one... " said the girl with long flowing blond hair muttered. The black-haired man with bright blue eyes chuckled at these words.<em>

_" Perhaps so. You see this world in a different light." The man said, chuckling softly. " You said that you are a Watcher, did you not ?"_

_" Do not twist my words, child." snarled the girl, a frown on her young face. " Being a Watcher means that I had to lose everything."_

_" But you did not." smiled the man. " You have Eagle."_

_" ... ... ... ... Eagle's an idiotic moron." muttered the girl, causing the man to roar in laughter._

_" That is **so** mean~~! Sera !" cried a male teenager with messy brown hair and animalistic golden eyes. " I am just as smart as you are, if not smarter !"_

_" ... ... Even so, you are still an idiot."_

_" Sera~~~!"_

" ... ... Shut up." Tsuna muttered, more to himself than to anyone. Granted, no one could have heard since the corridor he was in was completely deserted. " Don't... Remember."

And then Tsuna heard a voice that shouldn't be there calling him with a name that he never told anyone, yet.

"Sera...?"


	14. The Eagle Knight

_Beta-ed by xXChu-ChanXx_

**Chapter 13 : The Eagle Knight**

_" Sera~~~!"_

_" Eagle? What is it ? Did Father call for me ?" Her fingers threaded the stalks of the flowers she found, she had wanted to make a flower crown. She was half-done. Standing up, she smiled at the older boy staring uncertainly at her. " Eagle, you're staring again." She stated calmly._

_" O-Oh... Sorry, Lady Sera." blushed the taller child, looking away. Sera simply giggled good-naturally at the adorable sight. She placed a single slim delicate hand over his red cheek, cupping it._

_" My name is Sera, not Lady Sera." she laughed with a winkle in her eyes. " Just call me Sera."_

_" I-I can't! " Came the instant denial. " You're the Head's youngest child! His only daughter!"_

_" So? That simply means that I have responsibility." She paused." And value."_

_The boy sighed._

_Sera giggled again." That doesn't matter." She smiled, her usual warm smile." I won't be hurt. " She flicked her head, her long blond hair sent flying._

_" In any case, you'll protect me, won't you ?"_

"-ra !"

Tsuna stirred. What was that noise? He was tired, too too tired...

" -era !"

Era ...? That's not right... His name was...

"SERA!"

That's right... Tsuna opened his eyes, staring straight into familiar eyes. The same eyes he saw in the dream of a memory. " Eagle. " His lips spoke that familiar yet foreign word. " What happened ?"

" You were stumbling down that hall when I saw you. " Eagle answered, his face frowning. " When I called out your name, you blacked out. Your _**wounds**_ begin to bleed horrendously." Tsuna could almost _feel_ the blood draining from his face when Eagle narrowed his eyes at him. " Now, now, Sera. " He said sweetly. " Why and how did you get such horrible injuries ?"

Tsuna scowled. " This isn't the time nor place. I-"

Eagle caught the boy as he stumbled down on his attempt to stand up, Tsuna was firmly held in the elder's arms. Now it was Eagle's turn to scowl. " You aren't supposed to stand up yet. " His rough voice was surprisingly gentle, soft, like a soft touch. " Your body may be healing at an incredible rate but it still needs time. Rest for a bit."

Eagle lowered them to the cold, hard floor, careful to mind Tsuna's healing wounds. Tsuna hadn't even realised his wounds were so bad, he had been more concerned about Tsukune and_ his fatal_ wounds. That reminds him...

" What _**were**__ you_ doing here, Eagle ?" That felt weird... It was strange to question the only person who stayed by his side since the beginning. Eagle had lost so many things, just because he couldn't bring to let Sera be alone. It was understandable. Sera had never been alone ever since her birth, someone was always left with her, at least 50 feet away. And Eagle had always been by her since Sera's father picked him up.

" ... I felt you calling." Eagle felt a smile growing without his consent. A silent calling. It had been years since he felt Sera silent call him, even without her own consent.

Tsuna on the other hand nearly swore out loud. He knew that the state that he was in might summon the Watcher's Knight, but it was so hard ! At this time, he was too young, with only one _Globejai _that he found only recently. _And_ that _Globejai_ was only a child barely older than his physical body!

Tsuna dug his nose into Eagle's chest. " ... I'm sorry."

Eagle simply sighed." What for this time ? For calling out when you need help ?"

It sounded silly, Tsuna thought. But it wasn't like that! What right had Sera to drag him into this eternal curse ? The curse of The Watcher was to lose all she/he had, to leave everything behind, to forever be alone until the end of her/his forgotten task. Why,oh why had Eagle gone after her ? Why hadn't he stayed behind ?

" Because, Sera, I chose to. " Eagle was gritting his teeth, making a small, slightly audible gashing and graining sound. Sera was doing it again. She was always, continuously blaming herself for his coming into the cursed blessing. What she never fully understood was that it was _**his**_ decision.

" ... You could have been mistaken. Everything happened so_ fast._ " Sera could still remember the hot searing fire licking at her heels, the screams of her people, the yells of her brother, Kou's lost look... And the way her _**Father**_ had_** begged **_her. Begged! Father never begged! Never!

" What's wrong? " Eagle asked, worry and concern shining in his golden eyes. Sera always loved those eyes. Melted gold and as sharp as an his animal namesake. It was thanks to those eyes the colour of melted gold and his brown wrings tipped with white like that of a proud eagle's that Father chose that name. Those lovely golden eyes were why Father picked him up from the wild in the first place, or so she heard. Sera wouldn't know, she wasn't born yet.

" Father never begged. But he did on that day."

* * *

><p>Kronos was attacked. His one and only home was under attack. Who was protecting the untrained children? The pregnant women whose powers were practically useless for their unborn babies? The pregnant can't use their own powers porperly due to the confliting abilities of their unborn children, after all. Anthea said that it was better for them not to strain themselves by recklessly using their powers.<p>

Lucifer felt helpless.

He was stuck in a relatively unknown place he had never had the horrific pleasure of setting foot on ( until this blasted invasion mission... Did Helios have too much sugar and/or alcohol when he thought up this plan?) and only had imprinted memorized ( Sonia forced them all,except Tsuna had a photographic memory, Shiki and Helios had already memorized every single inch of the blueprints and Sonia and Anthea were used to memorising things quickly, Lilin had quick memorising skills and a good, long-lasting memory... That left... Only Lucifer to be tortured by Sonia...(-_-)) blueprints of its basic layout, given the mission of basic distract and destruction-for-evasion with his sister Lilin.

Tsuna.

How could he have forgotten his newest, youngest sibling? The boy had just recovered from a horrendous beating on his birthday not too long ago and his part of the mission is now the most dangerous thanks to the attack on Kronos. He was actually _doing_ the main goal of the mission.

Saving the prisoners and trapped children.

Most of the prisoners were abused children anyway so they wouldn't trust an adult they never meet before. And trust were a vital part of this mission. One single spot of misplaced trust was kill them all. That's what made their other missions so important, they could distract the Hunters and leave the kids( and one adult) free to roam and promptly get out.

" Tei-nii... "Lilin whispered, her voice deep with worry and fear. But she tried to be strong. " Tenshi will be fine. He's a strong kid, he'll handle anything that gets in his way!"

" ... That may be so.." Lucifer sighed quietly. " But Tenshi's still a child. He's still only 4 years old!"

" And he killed, Brother. " Lilin's voice was soft yet stern. It wasn't the time to doubt others, especially Tenshi. The kid was strong, maybe fragile but still somehow stronger than anyone they'll ever know. Lilin didn't understand how she knew this, she just did. One of those Woman's Instincts, she guessed. " Tenshi is... For some unexplainable reason, I just know that Tenshi will get through this. So all we have to do is to get through it ourselves and help him. Worrying won't do much good except straining our nerves. "

Lucifer sighed. She was right, he was thinking too negatively. What a pessimist he was. He thought he was over that. But he couldn't help it, back then, he had to think and prepare for the worst case scenario or worry about his siblings and his own death. They were living in the streets after all, half the time, the worst case scenario did happen. Unfortunately, that life-saving habit turned him into a major pessimist. He tends to think the worst of things.

" You're right. I'm sorry, just being my pessimistic self. I keep forgetting to stop think of the worst." But Lucifer can't help thinking that it was that habit that kept him alive.

" Man, you are one paranoid guy, are you sure you're my big brother ?" Lilin teased, hoping to make light of the gloomy and morbid situation. Hell, they were in a life-or-death, the best thing to happen if and only if they were caught was a quick death. The worst thing..? Well ...

" Are _you_ sure you're _my_ little sister ?" Luciifer shot back, humoring her, muffling a chuckle as his only blood-related sister scowled and pouted, mumbling a ' meanie ' unde her breath. Gods above, he didn't know what he'll do if he lost them. Kronos have a chance to go insane, the percentage of those chances vary from person to person but Lucifer knew. His beloved family were the only ties to sanity he has left. God, don't let him lose them.

Heaven forbid the second coming of the fallen angel, Lucifer.

Cause that's what he'll become if he lost his sanity.


	15. Left Alone

_Beta-ed by xXChu-ChanXx_

**Chapter 14 : Left Alone**

Helios was not a happy man.

The situation he was in was not good. He loved Kronos, he had sacrificed too much.

He lost a chance to live in his original time with his elder twin brother after the death of their parents, ironicly enough, in a house fire. The same fire that he uses as his main elemental power, along with Time.

His twin was kind and understanding when Helios finally found a way to control his powers thanks to Kronos, his brother was sad and lonely during the time the twins were apart and since then, their relationship hadn't been the same. Helios had found a place in Kronos, a ' home ' in which he need not hide his powers that were so much a part of himself. His twin understood that fact, knowing how hard a life they'll have if they stayed together.

It was fine, he said, go back. He had others to help him get through it, it won't ever replace his only twin but they'll get him through it. So it's alright, Helios should return. To his new family. The way things are, they can never return to that happy childhood.

Helios wanted so much to argue, to scream "_ What about you!_" but he couldn't.

He left his one and only elder twin brother, the only last fragments of his family alone.

He wanted the home Kronos offered so much more. His brother understood that and didn't blame him. Instead, he let him go. In exchange, Helios let his brother go as well. In the time he now lives in, his brother was dead, his bloodline reduced to a group of murdering bastards, at least in public eyes. They were mafioso after all. Helios could easily imagine the reaction of the Vongola if he told them that he was born in the time of their beloved Vongola Primo. More so when he added that they grew up together.

And if he told them that Giotto was his elder twin.

* * *

><p>" Get them out." An order from the Watcher to her eternal Knight was as absolute as it can be but Eagle found himself tying to rebel against the order as he tried many times before. Not even once had he succeed though not for lack of trying.<p>

" What about you ?" A single visible cold blue eye glared but the elder held firm. Her safety was his responsibility. Although, she wasn't exactly a ' her ' now...

" I'll be fine. I don't die so easily. " Tsuna replied frostily. It wasn't the time for the brunet idiot to worry over him, anyway he wasn't going to disappear anytime soon, so why worry ? They can't die, at least, not yet.

Eagle growled with frustration. " But you can feel pain! The wounds will hurt! Even if you won't die, even if you heal your wounds instantly, you can feel the pain as the wounds appear!"

" They're kids, Eagle. " Tsuna' normally warm laughing voice was shaky from his earlier emotion but now it was cold as the ice in the artic. " Why are so worried about me when they have so much more to lose ?"

" Your-"

Tsuna cruelly cut him off with his icy glare. " I thought better of you. I know that you want to be safe but think about it this way.. " Tsuna grew soft, cracking gently. " I don't want them to break. No matter what happen to me, I will always come, you'll never lose me. But they don't have that special luxury. Sometimes, they can't come back, no matter how much they try or want to. Because of our cursed blessing of an existence, we have no choice but to come back but, at least, we do come back. "

Eagle winced. It was true, every bit of it. Every last word. It was all true. Due to their now ridiculously warped and messed-up existence, they are able to somehow return from the dead. They need not worry about death, but others will. They are forever granted new bodies, new lives, new chances, all for a horrible price. A price they are continuously paying for with every reincarnation. Their original powers are retained in each reincarnation, sometimes, they gain additional abilities. It was a pitiful, twisted and warped existence. At first, it might seem harmless, even wonderful. But no one truly understood the grim appeal of the truth of the horrible existence they now led.

" You know that we once feared death a long time ago. " Tsuna's voice was softer than a whisper. So,so very soft. Softer than velvet and silk combined. The tone of nostalgic sadness was all too clear. A silent longing for long-forgotten times. " We laughed, sang, played all we could to the fullest extent of our short lives because we knew that such wonderful, happy times will, without a doubt, end. We never wanted it to end. We wanted it to last forever. "

A cold bitter laugh tore itself from Tsuna, a bitter look of nostalgic lingering on his face. "We got our wish, in a horribly twisted way. Still, I wish I could wake up one day in that same flower field I always played in... One day... Maybe."

" ... I'm sorry. I forgotten. " Eagle felt self-disgust and self-hatred. How could he have forgotten? It was Sera's single most noticeable trait, one that perservered through thousands of reincarnations, again and again. He knew that it should have been impossible for him to convince Sera to abandon others, no matter that this Sera had already lived thousands of times. Eagle keeled, head bowed low. " My deepest apologies, Lady Sera. Your wish is my command, I will do as you ask."

As Eagle walked away, leaving Tsuna to self-imposed suicide mission, leaving the boy alone, a tiny whisper could heard between the two of them, anyone else would be unable to tell who said it.

_" I'm sorry..."_

* * *

><p><em>When ' I ' was younger, playing at the fields full of flowers by myself was normal.<em>

Tsuna always liked playing with the gift of the elements, fire being the most comfortable element to use in this lifetime. The elements were something that never failed to come to their call, not Sera's, not his nor any of Sera's reincarnations. They were unchanging,always ready to lend a hand to the Watcher. To Sera and her reincarnations.

They always comforted Sera and her reincarnations, gentle with care. Even in very beginning, they had played and stayed by a child that never noticed how lonely she was. In the beginning, Sera's life was full of solitude and the tale was seen as a sad and onely story. Sera was a child that thought that playing by herself was normal, never have been allowed to interact with anyone but her family, Eagle, the servents that managed their home... Until Kou barged into her life.

He never talked much, his eyes dyed a rare colourless silver with hair a dark blacker than the night sky itself. A frown was often on that handsome face of his, if not, it was a smirk never a smile. He ruined everything, broke all the rules and showed her the truth.

It wasn't that she never noticed her solitude, she had noticed. She didn't want to face it. If she pretends not to see it, maybe, it can just come true. If someone believes in a illusion long and hard enough, that illusion will become reality to that person. That's what happened to Sera. She believed in that illusion for years.

Then _he_ came, he smashed that illusion and forced her to face the truth. It was because of that issue that a hatred blossomed within her. How dare he ruin everything, she knew what she was doing to herself. She knew better than anyone. It wasn't as if she didn't noticed, she didn't want to notice. She wanted so much for someone to stay by her side.

But that shouldn't happen.

_" What are you doing? "_

That illusion she weaved all by herself, ignoring all laws. Purposely enclosing herself in an untouchable world, a place where she could do whatever she wants. But he spoiled all that.

_" ... Then why, if you are really happy the way you are, why can I hear your crying?"_

_" Do you remember what I told you? I hate being lied to, and I hate liars. "_

_" You're the only one that can make me do this. "_

Sera hated him, hated that boy with his quick smirk, sharp remarks and particularly nasty insults. That anti-social attitude that annoyed her to no end. It was a never-ending cycle that Kou started with Sera. That attitude and his very existence infuriated her.

Yet, it was all the qualities that she hated that made her fall in love with him.

_" You ruined everything! Why didn't you just leave me alone! How **dare** you barge into my world like that and destroy everything I worked for!"_

_That person just smirked, ignoring ' my ' protests, moving closer to the crying girl in front of him. " ... You are the only one that can make me do this. To make me feel this way. "_

_The two crept closer, their faces almost touching as they whispered the most important words of their lives in unison. " Its because of that character of yours... Of that existence of yours..."_

_**" ... That I fell in love with you..."**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked into the battle room as he so dubbed it. It was going to turn into a battlefield, after all. What better name to call it? He knew that such a large group as his couldn't possibly get out undetected. His ' siblings ' may try to help by distracting them... But it might not be enough. This was their headquarters after all. Moreover, they don't know how many members Hunters have, there are always new recuits. Even with the help of the other Thantos Kronos, it may not be enough, even if their numbers are down due to the attack on Kronos.<p>

Hunters noticed Tsuna strolling in and attempted to hit him. They knew that all the younger recuits were taken away so that they wouldn't get in the way of their seniors, in any case, there aren't any recuits as young as Tsuna. Tsuna didn't care as he burned one of them to ashes. Why should he? They had gladly beaten up barely defenseless children, some from birth! These people deserved death, hell, it was practically a small mercy considering the long, torturous hell they could have endured. Their deaths were quick and fast. They may be painful but a painful but quick death is preferable to a prolonged and painful death.

But Tsuna can't just simply burn them all to death, it'll take too much energy and he wasn't sure he'll have enough. Tsuna still has to ensure the others are able to get out. Eagle and him are able to survive, somewhat. For them, it'll be okay, no matter what. Tsuna will have to be careful now...

Tsuna took out his dagger, moving swiftly. His body was small and weak. He was only 4 years old, after all. He doesn't have the strength of a adult but he has speed and he'll use to his advantage. Dodging quickly with his good reflexs, Tsuna managed to dodge each and every one of their attacks.

Then something hit him in the gut, hard.

Whoomp!

Tsuna's small body hit the wall, sliding down in a painful thump. He quickly got up again as a dagger hit the place where his head was a spilt second later. Tsuna was sure that there was a huge bruise where the wall hit him. But he can't stop now. To stop is to suffer a fatal wound. Even if he survives a fatal wound, it would mot definitely hamper him. No, better to dodge then get hit.

Fireballs floated around Tsuna, warding off anyone near the boy. The heat was intense but Tsuna didn't let it bother him. Why should it? The elements were helping him after all. They won't hurt him without his permission. Kicks came towards his face, closer and closer. Tsuna dodged easily, flicking his own dagger to inflict deep gashing wounds on his attackers.

_' Hopefully, with luck, they'll bleed out and I won't have to deal with them. '_ Tsuna hoped rather than thought. His movements were swift, quick and extremely calculated. Carefully preserving his energy, each move he makes is vitally calculated. No clumsy steps, no flimsy movements. It was all exact and precise.

The Hunters barely noticed the subtle show of high intelligence that Tsuna gave. They didn't think, they just moved, hit and hurt. In a sense, they were acting like monsters. Tsuna thought of how ironic that the Hunters were acting so much like the monsters they were supposed to hunt.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Cries and yells of worry, fear and shock echoed around the room as three bodies dropped onto the floor. Tsuna gave a grim, unseen smirk as he continued to dart around, slashing here and there. Hoping they weren't smart enough to catch onto his plan, Tsuna deepened the already deep wounds he gave.

Luckily for Tsuna, they were all stupid. Too wound up by their rage to use it properly, they charged onwards blindly. Their attacks, fueled by their anger, was hard and strong but not calculated. Tsuna knew that they were fighting on blind, just as he planned. Such idiots would be easy to deal with.

Tsuna was so foolish or biased enough to proclaim that such emotional idiots should all die or something similar, to him, it was simply a matter of knowing how and when to let their emotions out. If they had use those emotion to fuel their ambitions, then they would be much more effective, much more stronger.

Hopefully, they'll never realise that.

Pain flared and Tsuna stumbled. The small boy inwardly cursed the bad timing as he tried to quickly recover and cover the tiny mistake made due to the pain. Unfortunately, even a tiny mistake can be fatal.

Tsuna screamed as a blade rammed itself into Tsuna's ankle with great force. Tears burning in his eyes, Tsuna glared at them, pinning them with that harsh cold gaze alone. " You just made a very big mistake. "

That single sentence was spoken in a soft voice yet so calm. The serenity in that deceptively calm voice scared the other humans in that room. They had angered _something_ very very powerful and they regretted it very deeply.

Tsuna's face was wiped of any emotion as he slowly stood up while removing the blade from his body at the same time. He had never used _**that**_ particular power that the original Sera possessed before. Her incredibly powerful illusions that are capable of even warping reality. The original Sera had first use that power to warp her own version of reality in order to convince herself that she wasn't lonely both to ensure that the people currently in her life would not worry about her and in order to preserve her fragile sanity.

" You made a very big mistake just now. " Tsuna repeated calmly. Any and all emotions are completely hidden. " So you have to be punished. I wonder... Just what should I do to you? Turn you insane? Make you suffer until you kill yourself? Or make kill each other? Ahh... There are so many possibilities... But I'll just make it easy on myself and kill you all slowly, your screams unheard. I sincerely hope you suffer very dearly before you meet your maker."

Tsuna walked out of the room, only giving an uncaring, unforgiving cold glance at the men screaming silently in agony with blood streaming out of their bodies in several places.

He left them alone in their agony, pain and misery.


	16. All By Myself

_Beta-ed by xXChu-ChanXx_

**Sorry for not up-loading for so long but my mom banned me from using the computer after doing badly on my exams! I hope to not disappoint you with this chapter!**

**Chapter 15 : All By Myself**

_She couldn't believe that she found herself in a huge flower field all by herself again. Even since that day when she lost everyone but that annoying Eagle, she never went to a flower field again. It held too many memories, especially of that **jerk**. The same person who forced her to open her eyes for the first time, the only person to break her abnormally strong illusions. _

_Then now, in her new reincarnation, she found herself in a flower field just like that time. She had no name, her parents who abandoned her refused to name her so she adopted the original's name, Sera. She eventually became known as the ' Fairy Witch of the Lost Flower Field '. She was always alone, always making flower crowns on her own that will never grace the head of another person._

_She was all by herself._

The blood wouldn't stop seeping out of Tsuna's right ankle. Tsuna knew that if he continued, its likely that he'll never walk on that ankle again, at least not properly and like the others. His powers are already working overtime on keeping him alive, he still hadn't fully recovered from what happened on his birthday. Not to mention that his injuries were more serious then he let on. But at the same time, he doesn't have a choice. If he wanted to live, it was better to keep going.

_' I really have to be more careful. '_ Tsuna thought, carefully checking for enemies. _' I can't keep getting injured. I'll surely get more, perhaps even worse, injuries. ' _His ankle kept up a steady throb as Tsuna pushed all the pain away, mentally. It wasn't the time to dell on the pain, doing so will have serious consequences.

" Hey, did you hear something? "

" No, why? Did ya hear something? "

" ... Nah, probably my imagination. "

"... Ya sure?"

" Yeah..."

The sound of the two men faded away as Tsuna pressed himself against the wall, hands clamped tightly over his mouth, all his senses on high alert. Damn it! He didn't notice them until it was too late, had he been just a bit late in his response... He could have most likely been killed. He still needed some time to recover before going to engage in battle with anyone.

_... It hurts..._

Tsuna shook his head, no, it wasn't the time to think of things like that... He mustn't remember the long forgotten past. That should be put behind him and it'll will distract him. In any case, why had the flashbacks started again? It certainly can't be Kyoya's fault... It can't be! Had it become unstable when Tsuna wasn't aware? That was bad, very bad...

That increasingly unstableness is just another horrid reason to hurry up and get another Globejai. Tsuna never liked that. Its not that he doesn't like the people he chosen for that position but rather he doesn't like that fact that once they chose to accept that particular role... They can no longer led a life apart from him, until death.

They will be bound to him until the second they die. Each and every thought, any and every emotion will all be devoted to him and him alone. From the moment they agree to accept that role, their very being will devote themselves to ' Sera ' and her reincarnations. By agreeing to those terms, they are actually agreeing to, basically, enslave their own soul to ' Sera ' until they die.

It was an inescapable, unavoidable truth.

Tsuna hated it.

He knew Sera hated it too, it was a sort of cruel. When Sera had first heard of it, she threw a huge fit. Why should others suffer when it was her responsibility and only hers alone? Since it involved only her, shouldn't the burden of the cursed blessing fall upon only her? Why should it involve others?

Yet... It was necessary to protect The Watcher. That unfair bonding was to ensure that none of the Watcher's Guardians will betray Sera and her reincarnations who will have no choice but to follow in her footsteps. The very reason why they have the memories of their past lives is to allow them to have the knowledge of the Watcher. The knowledge necessary in order to become the one and only Watcher.

Tsuna shook his head. It wasn't the right time to ponder over these things. He was in the middle of an enemy headquarters for Heaven's sake! He can't change those set rules, how many times had the other reincarnations and the original Sera herself had tried and failed? How many times had they cried because they weren't able to destroy that ridiculous rule? They had bone the pain of being unable to break that rule, again and again, life after life.

Enough time had passed, it was time to move. Tsuna straighten his body as he stood up, the throbbing in his ankle increasing but the boy ignored it. Getting distracted is a sure-fire way to get killed. No, he couldn't be bothered to care about that wound. He had already spared part of his attention on it, wasn't that enough?

Tsuna walked carefully, he wanted to pick off group of Hunters one at a time, preferably behind closed doors, in a room. This way, he won't have to run from avenging Hunters. Thank the Heavens that all the rooms were soundproof. Come to think of it, why the bloody hell were all the room soundproof? ... Oh great, now the pain gotten to his head and now he's swearing even in his thoughts.

... But it was a valid point. Why would they render each and every one of their rooms soundproof...? Perhaps, if Tsuna thought about it... Just maybe...

Ah, there is a room full of idiotic Hunters lounging oh-so-happily talking about their latest feats. It would actually seem normal had it not been for the fact that their feats were about the torture and murder of countless Potentials and Kronos.

" Hello, Mr. Hunters. Would you play with me? You do have to pay for the lives of all the Kronos and Potentials you took after all."

It didn't matter if he was all by himself.

* * *

><p>Helios had a bad feeling.<p>

Like his brother, Helios had an intuition that was amazingly accurate. In fact, it was Helios himself who pointed it out to both his brother and G. He still remembered snickering while G was kicking himself for not seeing something that was clearly right under his nose and his brother laughing his head off. It was thanks to this intuition that he had been able to hone his complete control over his powers in record time. Excluding the sadistic lessons from Sera in his original time. That Sera was an ice cube! Thank the holy Heavens that she mellowed out into his Sera, currently going by the name of Tsuna.

Helios hadn't recognized her from the small boy when he went to baby-sit Tsuna for the first time. Not to mention Thea-sama's sudden possession trick. But it was the second time they met that struck the match.

Her, or rather his, sudden reappearance with the Vindice sure shocked him. The bloody body that looked so much like a very much younger version of his brother although with different colouring had jarred his senses and he acted rather harshly. No one had noticed in light the horrible injuries on Tsuna. He had later realised that the boy was in fact the reincarnation of the tiny girl his brother found and brought back to an empty house so long ago.

The Sera he knew at that time was cold beyond reason, held everyone not just at arm's length but with ten 50-foot poles attached to each other and sometimes even Helios thought that wasn't a good enough description. That Sera despite human contact and tried her best to limit such contact. The Sera in his time was still distant but not as much as before. This Sera was not as cold, was more mellow, more warm. The same sense of regret and hidden pain had hung around them both but both did not reject it, rather they both accepted it. Helios could never understand that fact.

His sharp intuition flared and Helios's body moved on instinct. Three Hunters were obliterated without even a scream to show their passing, leaving nothing but their charred remains. Helios mentally winced at how easily and thoughtlessly he could kill people now. He still remembered the first time he had been forced to murder someone. His absolute horror at what he had just done sent him back reeling in time, to his brother. At that time, his brother already had the blood of many on his hands had helped to comfort him. His brother's Sera, on the other hand, had kicked his ass.

It wasn't that she didn't understand what he was going through, it was because she understood it far too well. The ass-kicking she gave him served a purpose of him finally realising that he wasn't alone in this sin. Kronos had become an assassin guild. He would have no choice but to kill sooner or later. In this case, sooner. However, Helios still thought the true motive of the ass-kicking he received was nothing more than a result of her being bored.

Helios chuckled inwardly. Even after 400 and so years, Sera was still a dangerous and frightening person when bored. The time she hacked into Kronos for mere amusement was proof of that. Something told him that she was like this from the very beginning. Helios shivered involuntary, now that was a scary thought if only for the very reason that Sera could and most likely would cause the extinction of any living species when she was bored.

Sera, now Tsuna, was strong...somewhat. That description was like using 'slight breeze' to describe a hurricane and that was putting it lightly. However, that was only if you include the full unbiased mobility of her full power. She, now a he, cannot use her/his full powers whenever he/she wants, however, regardless to what people normally think.

That meant that he/she could be in danger right now.

Helios swore. He couldn't help it, he swore six times to Sunday with enough swearing to make the veteran sailors blush deep red and mumbling. Unfortunately, the swearing attracted the attention of several Hunters. Fortunately, Helios was angry enough to burn them all the charred bodies the moment they came near him, his powers working on automatic to protect their wielder from threats.

Sera, that cold, distant and lonely Sera was fearless. So very fearless that it was very, very reckless. How could he have forgotten that? That child would, without a doubt, charge in recklessly yet with such a logical mind that made most people wonder if her/his actions were really calculated or just plain recklessness.

He can't lose her, not yet.

Helios blasted the place with flames, burning everything flammable. He wasn't going to leave anyone all by themselves ever again.

* * *

><p><em>His tombstone was solid rock. Cold and unyielding, like him. He was always a stubborn idiot. People said that his heart was a cold, the only smile to grace his face was a smirk. Some even wondered if he was normal or even human. Heaven knows that there are enough monsters that take the shape of a mortal human running around.<em>

_The girl standing in front of the grave wore a simple white one-piece dress, the same outfit she was wearing when she met him for the first time. She rarely wore it, it was, after all, her mother's first and last birthday present to her. It was a family heirloom, made with the most precious material available. The girl's father had said that her mother often wished to hand that dress down to her daughter with her own two hands._

_" Hey." She called out. " So how's the afterlife? Hey, Kou..."_

_" Why did you leave me all by myself?"_


	17. Prologue To Planning

**Chapter 16: Prologue to Planning**

Everything hurted.

Every bruise, every cut, every wound yelled out its pain even as Tsuna pushed it to the back of his mind. The worst was his ankle. It didn't feel content to just yell, it screamed as if it's mouth was right next to Tsuna's ear. It was irritating and potentially fatal.

Tsuna looked around, it wasn't that long that they gotten the news that Kronos was being invaded, yet the broken remains of the dead were everywhere. The eldest Thantos sibling, Helios, left behind charred and horribly burnt bodies that were barely recognizable as human remains. Lucifer left them intact save for the glassy stare of the dead and what looked like dark stains on their cooling bodies. Sonia, barely older than Lucifer, didn't even leave a mark on her victims. Like the brother named after the infamous angel, she left them intact with nothing but the outfits they died in, the cooling stink of death and a thin trail of blood leaking from their ears and noses.

Lilin had used her nightmares well. Bodies with numerous self-inflicted wounds and faces painted with horror, pure and absolute, were littered around, left like garbage. Absolute terror painted on bodies with strange wounds and injuries on it were the work of none other than Shiki, the young prince of the Shadows himself. Only Anthea's methods were the strangest of all. Plants rose up to murder their masters from their potted homes, growing at an impossible rate. The floors were also cracked, rising up and down in what would seem like the aftermath of a terrible earthquake.

Tsuna nodded in agreement with their methods, they were eye-catching and easily identifiable. It will distract the attention of the Hunters to them instead of the other weaker Kronos and kidnapped or imprisoned children. He himself left no traces of his victims, no one knew of him and the less known about him, the better. Humans feared the Unknown as much they were fascinated by it. Being an unknown factor was the best way to go about it if he didn't want to keep living within Kronos given the fact that he has such strong abilities, being a Thantos Kronos didn't help either. The Hunters kept tabs on the appearance of any Kronos, particularly that of Thantos Kronos. Sooner or later, they _**will **_find out about him.

Tsuna stumbled and fell flat on his face. His vision was dizzy and blur, nothing was clear. He had no choice but to either rest and wait or move and most likely get killed. Tsuna groped for a way onto a dark corner or something similar to hide. He must not be seen. He can't leave so early in this lifetime. There were others that needed him. His ' mother ' Sawada Nana, Sera had thousands of mothers whom birthed her countless times but due to many mothers throwing her away when they thought they birthed a monster, Sera grew to cherish the mothers that actually cared for her no matter what strange abilities she showed. Then there was Kyo, the other Kronos and the Arcobaleno. There was Eagle and Helios too. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' was far too young to die.

Tsuna closed his eyes and thought of death.

* * *

><p>Helios wandered aimlessly in the halls, burning people to death left and right, looking for his wayward sibling... And only just realising that he had absolutely no idea where the tiny brunetblond is. Had he been reading this part in a novel or something, Helios would have burst out laughing but instead, he was moping around, wondering how and where should he start searching, somehow forgetting the very simple fact that he has this thing called intuition and a very accurate one at that. If only the idiot listened to his own intuition that was screaming bloody murder at him for going the wrong way and for _**not**_ listening to it. Finally, it gave up, grumbling about seeing how it'll help the ungrateful brat next time. Helios made another wrong turn. Humph, make that idiot brat.

Helios turned left, went straight, then left, took a right, left, straight, right turn, right again, 30 minutes straight and 3 left turns...

"... Errr... I think I'm lost..."

Oh, gee, you think?

* * *

><p>Tsuna suddenly had a vaguely annoying feeling that he should somehow find a way to slowly and painfully commit a torture murder on an idiot blond imbecile. Without killing him.<p>

Tsuna shook the sudden urge to murder a blond idiot and leaned his head backwards. He had concealed himself pretty well and added a high-leveled illusion to boot. If this couldn't hide him for an infinite period of time, he didn't know what can. It was the original Sera's illusions after all. It will fool everyone that instead of a dead end alleyway, it will become a wall to hide it's creator. That is, if it worked the way it was supposed to. Then it should even have the power to affect memories.

Tsuna closed his eyes, feeling searing heat under his cool eyelids. He had pushed himself too hard. He went deep, feeling the cool air flow into his lungs, hearing the hot blood rush in his veins and the feel of cold air flowing on his skin. Slowly, very slowly, his senses traveled elsewhere. Somehow flowing through the corridor and hallways, his senses went out of the area where normal human senses can reach and left. Tsuna supposed that it was similar to what ghosts experience.

He went back, he wanted to check on the kids. Eagle will protect them but even he can't protect so many people at a time, he usually only protects a very small group, meaning at most two people. He was also only trained to protect only Sera and only Sera. Meaning that, however strong the immortal idiot is, Eagle trying to protect a large group of people is just asking for trouble.

Tsuna sighed, ghosting through the walls and hallways. Eagle was always a headache...

Tsuna understood that Eagle wasn't useless, he wasn't weak. He was strong but the reincarnations of Sera had seen many strong beings fall, sometimes into an never-ending state of despair. Sera didn't want to see the only fragment of her original past fall into such a state. She didn't want to lose him.

Sweet, caring Eagle. Strong protective Eagle, always playing, fooling around and making them laugh. No matter what, Eagle was always _**there.**_ One of the only constants in Sera's existence.

Tsuna found them, breaking him out of the river of flowing sentiments that originally belonged to the original Sera. Eagle hid them well, doing what he can to cover all the weak points of the group. He was working and doing well with the others, especially the wary children. He slowly and carefully won their trust and fought hard to keep it.

Tsuna smiled, almost sadly. Eagle had changed, for better or for worse, that Eagle had changed. Time was cruel that way. It changes everything, a cruel kind of mercy. It meant that nothing can be permanent. Bonds will never last. Everything will crumble sooner or later, after all, all good things must come to an end.

Tsuna decided to leave, to check out and see the situation of other places. Eagle will be fine. So, it will be okay to leave. With a heart filled with faith and doubts pushed away, Tsuna turned his attention elsewhere. How the rest of the Thantos Kronos be doing? What were they doing? Tsuna hoped that they aren't letting their emotions get the better of them and make mistakes. True, they are better than that but still, anything and everything can happen. That and logic doesn't always make you feel better and stop you from worrying about those important to you.

When did everyone start being important to him? It used to be that Sera and all her fellow reincarnations tried to distance themselves from others. After all, wouldn't they all leave them by themselves when they die, never to return again?

_" I will find a way to come back! To return to your side! So, please, I beg of you! Don't give up! Believe in me, I will find a way to come back... So don't think that you'll always be alone... Someone will always come back, so please... I beg of you... Please... "_

" ...Idiot. " Tsuna muttered. That imbecile had never changed, till the every end. Even on his deathbed, he told 'Sera', his Sera, that he'll definitely return. " You knew very well that I lied..."

" ... Of course, you'll return. You promised me, after all. "

* * *

><p>" I don't have any healing abilities, that's Sera's forte. " Eagle told Tsukune, patching him up the best he could. He can't use any healing abilities and he wasn't able to pick up anything but basic first aid, no matter how many times Sera tried o beat into him... Then again, maybe the beatings were the reason. Sheesh, Sera was and still is quite a violent person, especially when she gets bored. All beware A Bored Sera.<p>

A shiver ran down his spine and Eagle was suddenly thankful that Sera was not there to read his mind. If she was... Well, what would be left of him would be nothing more than a twitching mass of flesh and bone. Sera's beatings _**hurted.**_ And he meant hurted. He would know, how long had he been alive?

Far too long, but he didn't regret following Sera... Now he could only hope that Sera would feel the same.

Even if she would never forgive him for what he had done.

* * *

><p>Helios was frantic. He had a bad feeling. That was not good, his ' bad feelings ' always came true. It didn't matter what was happening or going to happen, he could only silently pray that whatever was going to happen wasn't too horrible but in a situation like this? Only a miracle could help.<p>

The blond idiot of a man finally remembered to listen to his intuition and run off in a frantic daze. Who was next? Who was going to die? If there was one thing that Helios could read in this terrible situation was that one person that was important _**will**_ die.

And there was nothing that anyone could do.

Not without losing the lives of many innocent others.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was floating in the mist of a dream-like state as his senses flowed and flew through the halls, walls and chambers that had never seen the light of day or even light made from a light bulb. It was freedom in its finest, or it would have been had Tsuna been in a more carefree situation. It wouldn't hurt to have his wings as well.<p>

The wings each member of their only clan possesses. The wings of Gods, of angels, of Demons and the Devils. It was the wish of a heartbroken man that one day became their Father. He had wanted his people to be strong! Sera hadn't been able to understand how the idea of a man who barely looks pass his mid-twenties could not start up a clan, and a very powerful clan at that, around fifty thousand years ago. Then again, she had refused to 'see' a lot of things, believing in her own world.

Then again, Sera didn't get how having wings made people stronger. Didn't it just make it easier for others to shoot them out of the sky? Sera never really knew what her Father could have been thinking, they were too different, personality-wise. Yes, they were similar, they did share the same flesh and blood after all. However, they were also as different as fire and water. So similar yet so different. Sera was told that her mother and brother were the same way. Both were often at each other's necks yet were the most loving pair of mother and son that you can find.

It was a beautiful irony, her Father said, that we attract and love our opposites.

But Kou wasn't really her opposite, they were just... different.

Pushing away the thoughts that were distracting him, Tsuna focused on his current goal. Making a map of the place. Wll, more of a mind map as Tsuna couldn't make a physical map to use but he could form a mental mind-map to navigate himself around the crumbling Headquarters. He didn't have enough energy and power to send the mind map to everyone but enough to send to the important ones without killing himself.

Putting together a plan almost instantly, Tsuna connected his mind with all of the Thantos Kronos Siblings, Eagle and even Tsukune. He didn't bother with Kyo, the boy was sure to have his hands full with the invasion at Kronos. Anyway, there were others to help him and Tsuna trusted him not to get himself in deep trouble.

The plan was simple and the roles were easy to fulfill. A ghost of a smile touched Tsuna's lips.

The counterattack begins now.


	18. Trust and Hidden Betrayal

**Chapter 17 : Trust and Hidden Betrayal**

Screaming.

Crying.

Sobbing.

What was this? What is going on? Tsukune slowly stirred. Strange? When did he pass out? What... Is going on...? Black, all he could was the heavy blackness of the world. Even as his vision cleared, all the dying man could see was nothing but a black blur.

_' Ah... So this is what dying is like...' _He thought, oddly calm for someone dying. His wounds barely hurted, only a bare throbbing was felt, hardly there at all, like an easily ignored itch. As if he was barely there. He knew, he should be fighting for his life, struggling to live. But, he didn't. It wasn't a sense of hopelessness surrounding him but a sense of peace. He had one last thing to do, so he won't die just yet. Those two boys... Won't Tenshi take care of them?

Ah... He is but a child still... However, he is different. At the very least, Tenshi will ensure that they will looked after. This was something that he could do. That child had power, not just that power that belongs to Kronos, but that which comes from connections as well. And for reasons unknown to Tsukune himself, he knew that Tenshi, that child was strong in so many ways. He was fragile and broken as well and not just physically.

Tsukune wasn't sure how he knew all this. Perhaps he simple found a kindred spirit. Perhaps he met someone similar before, long ago. Perhaps, perhaps. It did not matter. He wanted so much when he was alive and well. Well... He is still alive, just not so well.

Tsukune wondered if the world was always so strange? Just a few years ago, he thought of nothing of Kronos, only that they should wiped off the face of the earth and now... Just look at him now! Dying, no doubt, with a smile on his face because he managed to at least secure a much safer place for those exact same Kronos to live and grow up.

Ah... Someone was calling...

_' -gle, Helios! Stop being idiots! My actual body is safe. ... Oh, for- I hid it with my illusions! No one will find it, you morons! Stop worrying, imbeciles! Stupid fools! I'm in no mood to put up with either of you so you will do well to remember that we are in the middle of a freaking invasion, you dimwits!'_

Tsukune could only think _' Wow... Those are some impressive insults for a 4 year old...'_

_' Now don't interrupt me. I somehow made a map but I can't physically manifest it so I'll just make you all memorise it. This means that you'll automatically gain the knowledge and won't forget for a few hours or days depending on the circumstances.'_

_" Wait, wait!"_ Who...? Ah... Lucifer. Tsukune remembered Tenshi jokingly telling him of how Sonia made him memorise the blueprints and plans prior to the mission. Tsukune had never felt so sorry for a fellow man before, much less for a Thantos Kronos. He usually refused to think of them at all. _" Why didn't you do that before?"_

_' ... ... ...You mean for the memorising Sonia-neesama made you do before this mission? Oh, that's because it was too amusing to watch Sonia-neesama tortu- I mean help you memorise the entire thing.'_

_" ... You're a horrible sadist, Tenshi..."_

_' Why thank you.'_

_" ...It wasn't a compliment..."_

_' I'm aware of that, I still find it amusing.'_

_" You are so not like a 4 year old."_

_' Why thank you.'_

_"...It wasn't a compliment..."_

_' I know. But enough about that and listen closely. I have a plan.'_

Tsukune smiled, as he listened to the plan, occasionaly putting some of his input. He was right. Tenshi was strong, strong enough to protect them.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed. He had just finished with them and yet somehow he had gotten an irritating headache. The fact that it had to happen now of all times...<p>

Coordination was his part of the plan. It was a pretty simple plan, really. The kids will continue moving out towards Kronos Headquarters and try to get to a safe place. Eagle will get Tsuna's body while they move since his body can't move while he was in what Eagle so gleefully termed ' Ghosting Mode '. Tsuna chewed him out and threatened to painfully murder him later. Frighteningly enough, he was actually serious about it and already had around 50 detailed plans on how to do it circling in the back of his head. Happily enough for Tsuna, the imbecile was immortal, so he could actually play out all those plans.

Putting aside Tsuna's strangely homicidal side towards Eagle, Tsuna's part in the plan was to coordinate everyone's movements to ensure that no one could get in the others' way. Tsuna, in the ' Ghosting Mode ' as everyone insisted on refering it to, could easily moniter the situation, update the mind-map, and coordinate everyone via telepathy.

The rest of the Kronos were to cover the kids escape without alerting the Hunters if possible. Their first priority are the kids, then their own safety. No one wanted to bring home bad news. They must survive.

_' Yet...'_ Tsuna thought. _' Why...do I feel so uneasy?'_

No, he couldn't think like that. He mustn't think like that.

Yet the feeling of dread couldn't, wouldn't disappear. He remembered the so-called ' Hyper-Intuition ' that runs through those of Giotto's and Helios' bloodline. Right now, it was running through his veins. Was it that so-called Hyper-Intuition that is telling him that something will go wrong, or is it because something is wrong? Either way, he was going to find out, one way or another.

" Sera."

Tsuna turned, more than ready to return into his body in a second and beat the hell out of someone in less than a moment's notice. Those yellow-gold eyes saw right through him until he realised that it was Eagle that was there. While it had seem at least a few minutes to Tsuna, in reality, barely a second had passed.

Eagle walked right through Tsuna, not even knowing he was there. He walked right up to Tsuna's body as soon as Tsuna dispelled the illusion surrounding his body earning a small nod directed at nowhere from the elder former-bodyguard, lifting the small lifeless body into his arms. Cradling the fragile and wounded body carefully, as if it was made of easily breakable glass, Eagle looks at the face of the child currently in his arms with a heartbreakingly sad expression on his usually handsome face. It was as if all the burdens of the world was on his shoulders.

Tsuna watched him impassively, only feeling a small wince of satisfaction deep inside his heart, the only place deep inside him that wasn't affected by the illusions. The only reason why Kou, the only person who had somehow managed to break Sera's illusions was because his words managed to reach that deep place inside her heart. Tsuna knew that there was an active illusion on him and the other reincarnations created by the original Sera. That meant that there was something Sera wanted to hide from, something Eagle had done. Something terrible, something that should not have been done in the first place.

Tsuna watched silently as Eagle disappeared into the shadows of the corridor, deep rooted pain and betrayal stirring in that deep unaffected place within him. Sera made them forget something... But what was it? What did he do that caused such pain? What betrayal did he commit?

Pushing away those unanswered and unwanted questions, Tsuna began the slow, painstaking task of linking a few minds together, ensuring that they are only linked through his mind, not with each others; shielding his own innermost thoughts and so on without potentially running a risk of going insane. However, he forgot to inform the idiots that they should shield their own thoughts as well and got some pretty good blackmail material that he saved in the back of his mind all without the notice of the to-be-blackmailed-if-they-get-on-his bad-side.

Once again, we shall be ignoring a side of Tsuna that everyone is better off not knowing about. Please pretend that the Forth Wall was never broken down. Let's get back to the story, shall we?

* * *

><p>Eagle carried the body of the current reincarnation of his mistress, Seraphim Radiance, as he felt the mind link slowly but surely set in. He knew of the illusion, even as it barely registered in his mind. Truth be told, every few people can sense or notice Sera's illusions without her telling them herself. This trait was passed down to all her reincarnations. That's why even though he bared all his innermost thoughts and secrets to Sera and she still couldn't detect what he did so long ago.<p>

Had she wanted to forget it so much? Was what he done so terrible?

Thoughts like these were filling up his mind. However, Eagle had an organized mind, he was a former soldier after all, and in a world where invading minds is a common tactic, having an organized mind is one of the first steps to shielding your mind. It helped in multitasking and various other things, in this case, pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind with the ease of thousands of years of practice. It also helped in sharpening minds. Hence, one of the reasons why those in Kronos often turn out to be praised as geniuses. It was a kind of irony. When they weren't treated as monsters, Kronos are known as the cream of the crop.

_' Humans are strange...'_ he thought, not realising that he was already thinking of himself as a being beyond humans. It may be somewhat true, considering he is immortal, has abilities and powers beyond what a normal human would have and has freaking wings of all things... Err... Let's just skip this question, shall we? Ah, once again, please pretend the Forth Wall was never broken.

* * *

><p>It wasn't cold but it wasn't hot nor warm either. Somehow, he was still alive, either by divine power or through sheer willpower. It didn't matter. What mattered was that he must complete that task, he must see them to safety, entrust them to someone. Those two boys... He wanted to adopt them. It seems that it might be impossible. It would have been nice, to care for them, one with hair as black as the night and eyes with the silver of the moon, the other the spiky blond of strong sunlight and eyes filled with the dark blue of the evening sky.<p>

Ah... He promised to give them names, didn't he? They weren't even given names, being treated as less than human. It was terrifying to think of a life without a name. What was he supposed to be, without a name? Even animals were given names, whether they were livestock or pets. In that case, what were they? Less than human, treated worst than even animals?

It was a terrifying thought.

A name was more important than everyone thought. It represented your life, it represented you and your own worth. Your name was, in a sense, your everything.

Kieran, Kenneth...

I'm sorry I won't see you grow up. I'm sure that you'll be fine men. I just have one task left...

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.<em>

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

_With the way you are now, I can only do one thing for you._

_I'm sorry for all that I've done wrong._

_May you rest in peace._

_Tsukune Moon._


	19. Filling A Plan

**Sorry for being so late. I have some really important exams at the end of the year so I have very little time to write and update. Please bear with me and continue to read this fic! ( ^_^ )**

**The exams should be over by December 2013.**

**Chapter 18: Filling A Plan**

Sera was never a stranger to war. Stiletto knives, swords and other similar quick weapons and blades were her favourites despite being an expert in pretty much every weapon in the world that ever existed. Well, she did have thousands of lifetimes to learn. After all, watching can get boring after a few hundreds of years, and a bored Sera is never a good thing. After all, Sera is a potentially dangerous entity with enough raw power to destroy the world on a simple whim and having said entity bored is a good idea... Only in a world where such beings are everywhere.

To hurt her in her strongest state would be suicide. Unfortunately, for Tsuna, as Sera's reincarnation, they can never be as strong as Sera in her strongest state. The abilities Sera had were never really meant for the human body. When used constantly, there was a incredibly high risk of endangering her life and even if she survived that risk, it was more than likely that her would not live to her 20's.

That is, of cause, had she not been forced into the role of Watcher.

Becoming the Watcher granted Sera with an immortal body that will never die until the world is destroyed. If the Tri-Ni-Sette is tied to the well being of the world, then so is Sera's existence. It made her inhuman. However, Sera chose reincarnation. It didn't matter that she ran, she made a choice.

She had already decided never to regret a choice and the path she has chosen.

* * *

><p><em>You're mean, Kou.<em>

Sera woke up for a second within that place. She had been sleeping in that place since the beginning of her reincarnations, what had woken her?

" Who..?" That was the only she said before she fell back into undisturbed sleep.

Unknown to Sera, a shadow heaved a sigh and hid a slight smile as he walked to the sleeping body. She changed yet she hadn't changed. She was the same as ever yet completely different. Familiar yet foreign. She was still the same person he unwittingly fell in love with. They never thought that they would fall in love with each other, hell, Sera had outright stated that she hated him!

The shadow grasped the back of Sera's neck with a gentle yet firm grip, raising Sera closer to him. With Sera in between his legs, her lips so close to his own, the shadow whispered a small promise. A vow to himself. Something he wasn't able to do last time.

_" I love you, Sera. And I'll won't leave you. Not this time. "_

* * *

><p>A warm feeling rushed through Tsuna, barely startling him. It was warm, non-threatening and such a protective feeling. It was strange, foreign yet so familiar. Sera had felt something like this before but the problem is when? It was familiar and right now, that was the only thing Tsuna cared about. It was something that he didn't have the time to care about if it wasn't too important or going to harm him in his current situation yet it still lingered, giving off a sense of comfort.<p>

It wasn't going to harm him. Ever. Rather, it seem to be trying to protect him. It seemed to cast a light see-through veil over everything, it didn't really do anything. It helped focused him, stopped him from losing himself in multiple thoughts, dreams and memories.

It eliminated the need for gathering the Keeper's Guardians.

That meant Kyouya didn't really need to stay as his Guardian anymore. But it was too late, the contract had been sealed, the process started. Tsuna had to finish gathering the other Guardians or something horrible would happen. The feeling that was still washing through him was something important, a kind of love that Sera felt once before. Sera felt many different kinds of love before. Parental love, sibling love, familial love and so many others. Platonic love, even the love for a friend that was bordering on the love of a lover.

But this was different. This was something Sera had felt for someone before...

" Tenshi...? "

Tsuna mentally shook his head. He'll think about it again later, not now. He was still weak, sick, in pain and hurting very very badly. He was also in a very bad situation. How a dinky unsuspecting building managed to be filled with crashes, bangs and the bloody sound of gunshots and still not be ambushed in by the police or even reported to authorities was beyond Tsuna. It wasn't even quiet and had a busy neighbourhood with a busy marketplace just around the corner for crying out loud! How on earth did no one notice?

" What is it? What going on now, Sera?" Eagle asked, worried by Tsuna's lack of response. It just didn't seem normal. Was something wrong? Eagle frowned.

" ... It's none of your business, Eagle." Tsuna replied sharply, his head hurted. The abilities he was using was taking toll on him, manifesting itself as a severe headache. Since the abilities he was currently using were more mentally based, it was only natural. That's why Tsuna's temper was running on fumes. Normally, even as a normal child with no powers or past memories, Tsuna wasn't someone quick to anger. But not even he can stand all the stress, he is still a 4 year old kid, after all.

Tsuna heaved in a sigh and closed his eyes once more as he leaned back. Nothing will happen to him, not without him knowing. Tsuna's body moved into a dream-like state as his mind wandered high and saw wide. He watched Helios do battle with a small army of Hunters, around 50 or so and causally warned him about the few that planned to attack him at his back. They were burned off like so much bugs.

Sonia was facing a slightly smaller army of 30 and blasted them with a sonic cry, bursting their eardrums and brains in one well-placed shot. Blood poured out onto the floor in a messy puddle, pooling around the quickly cooling bodies. Sonia herself simply coughed once, massaged her throat gingerly and just walked away. Tsuna watched it all with the cool air of the disinterested. Sera's memories had much worse content, things like this didn't faze him a bit.

Lucifer acted just like his namesake, a prideful fallen angel, stalking the halls leaving a trail of the dead behind him in strange positions. Tsuna wondered if the man had to be put in therapy, again. The therapist was getting tired of seeing him and breaking him out of paranoid depression. Tsuna made a mental note of getting Helios to put Lucifer on a rotation of therapists. They'll have to check his mental state later and hopefully reverse whatever had gone wrong. Tsuna winced slightly at the wording, _Ok, that sounded wrong..._

Lilin crept silently in dark corridors, causing fear and fertile ground for daytime nightmares. Three slim and small but very deadly daggers fit the grip of her hands with the expert grace of long practice. She had many years to prefect her hard-won skills. And perfect it she did, one cannot survive in the Underworld without being the best. Tsuna left knowing that the Queen of Shadows could watch her own back and had her own claws.

Shiki was having the time of his life playing out all sorts of illusions and Tsuna decided then and there that he needed therapy already. This Dark Prince needed mental sweatdropped as the illusion of a mildly amusing killer clown chased after 5 Hunters in a tiny car. The top of the car was gone so the head stuck in a horrifyingly cartoonish kind of way while its body was stuck in the tiny car barly half the size of its head. How was that supposed to be terrifying? Tsuna shook his head as Shiki was laughing his head off at the sight the Hunters and his illusions made. Tsuna didn't mind them having fun but something on this scale was taking it too far.

Anthea left an uncharacteristic messy trail of earth, dirt and trailing plants littered with corpses. She was humming a death requiem, a very depressing one that suited the image of her lonely figure strolling down the dark corridor of a slow painful death. Tsuna sweatdropped at seeing that she had absolutely no problem with breaking her Doctor's Oath and murdering so many people. There was even a small smile on her face. Sheesh, wasn't doctors supposed to have problems killing people?

Tsuna took one long look at their antics and just decided to throw them all into therapy, they're all insane. Somewhat. He just hoped the thereapists won't resign too quickly. Yes, therapist_**s, **_as in more than one. They should probably start sessions in shifts of pairs. Just in case.

_Everyone, can you hear me?_ Tsuna asked, contacting them for directions. Giving directions and coordinating each of their movements like some kind of grand play. It was annoyingly interesting. That was Tsuna's take on it._ Helios, when you finish playing with the Hunters move to the left corridor near you. Lucifer, there's a group around 30 feet right on the Hunt, finish them. Sonia, 20 northwest from your position, same orders. Lilin, right cooridor has a room on the left wall, strip it bare. It has info and things we may need. Shiki, stop playing with those strange illusions and reroute yourself. You're getting creepier by the second, I mean it. Anthea, get to the kids as soon as possible. We need a medic._

Tsuna opened his eyes just in time to watch another Hunter's last moments beneath Eagle's sword. Eagle was brutal, Tsuna could only thank the Heavens above that they were at the front and no kids saw what Eagle did.

"... Aren't you.." Tsuna paused, his words coming out slow. " ... Being too brutal?"

Yellow eyes filled with the primal lust for blood aimed a glance at brown eyes filled with icy cold. The bloodlust faded a bit under Tsuna's cold eyes. " Angry, Princess?"

" ... I don't recall being made a Princess."

The ice rose, coating the area around them. Tsuna's eyes narrowed, Eagle simply smirked, mind still full of primal bloodlust. Ice solidified into cold boulders, narrowing their already limited space. Tsuna's temper was ice cold.

Eagle cooled down, Sera's anger wasn't something to laugh at, even as weakened as she is now. Without a doubt that Sera can and most likely will murder him in a painful manner if he didn't stop, it nearly happened many times before as Eagle had an unfortunate habit and talent of stirring Sera's icy temper without breaking a sweat. Eagle sweatdropped at how easily that adorably petite girl he once guarded with an obsessive possessive trait turned so bloodthirsty in the span of many, many long years.

" What are you thinking, Eagle?" Tsuna demanded softly. Eagle was no longer a liability so Tsuna spoke softly, quietly without anger. Sera was spoiled, insanely spoiled as if to make up for her forced isolation by her Father. Eagle still thought of Sera and her reincarnations as that Sera. That spoiled, isolated Sera he guarded.

It irritated them, both Sera and all her reincarnations. For obvious reasons.

" Sera... " Something in Eagle's voice had Tsuna looking up. "...You... Won't-"

" Eagle."

That one word, his name, made Eagle pause. It was the answer to his unsaid question, that person's answer. Eagle bowed his head in deep acceptance.

Sera will no longer forgive him, never again.

* * *

><p>Eagle had changed.<p>

The shadow watching through Tsuna's eyes smirked. He never liked the smug son of a bitch. He was worse than a clingy noisy shadow that just wouldn't shut up. He hero-worshipped Sera's father to the point of obsession. As a result, he followed his words and orders to the letter. Even the order that completely isolated Sera, the prized princess of the clan.

_" What do you know?! You're just a bloody outsider! You haven't even stayed here for over a year!"_

His hold on Sera's original body, while still gentle and caring, tightened. He took her out, knowing that she hated being caged. In any case, it was the only way that he could watch through Sera's, or rather Tsuna's eyes using his powers. He managed to dampened the raging overflow of past memories flowing uncontrollably in a way that can cause insanity using the same abilities.

Goddamn it all! He loved her too much to risk her sanity, to meet her now. She'll deny it, the fact that he now exists in this world, in this plane of existence. Riku, his best friend and Sera's percious elder brother with a over-protective sister complex, would as well and, as they say, like brother like sister. They are siblings, after all.

Riku had always been stubborn but open-minded. He may have been open to several possibilities but once he made up his mind, damn if someone else made him change it!

...Unless that someone was his ' adorable, percious and most beautiful little sister ', his words not the Shadow's. He still remembered how he stood there staring at Riku with a blank face at that statement. Truth be told, he didn't know how on earth they become friends, much less best friends. He was a loner by nature, used to solitude of his own choice. He felt that he was better off that way. His powers were far too dangerous without control.

But now... Every moment without her was a heartache, every second his center overflow with his love for her until it ached. It sounded cheesy and corny, something to be laughed at, even to himself but it was the only way he knew how to explain that bittersweet pain in his chest. Those feelings were something he cherished, something he'll never give up for anything nor anyone but her.

His one and only true love, his percious angel.

Speaking about that... Sera is really thinking about something crazy, her plan was so simple yet so crazy. Run, retreat, get away. Fight, fight to protect, to prove a point. It was so simple and so hard to do. She want to prove to them, those _'Hunters' _as they called themselves, that Kronos are not monsters. They are human, born as humans with feelings that can be hurt, with hearts that can feel, love and hate, and they often died being cursed as monsters. They simply had different abilities.

She was thinking long-term plans and mixing them with short-term plans to boot. She had been doing this for a long time, adjusting her plans to suit the circumstances, since the situation with Hunters went from really bad to absolutely worse. She created Kronos, naming it after the Greek titan of time, with two children by her side. At first, she had simply wanted to build a safe place to stay with the kids but as more and more time past by, it slowly grew into a large organization as more and more people joined.

The first two children grew up, they never died.

Eventually, ranks and rules were formed. Positions that came with both reponsiblities and power of command. The highest rank, the highest throne in Kronos was, still and forever will be the Founders's Thrones. Twilight, the most powerful and the true leader. Dark, the throne for the dark ones, equal only to Light. Light, for the ones that shone too bright, equal only to Dark.

Well, at least that was the basics of it. The shadow shook his head to clear it of any distractions. He wanted to see how this chapter of this part of Sera's life would play out. He already knew that the plan currently forming rapidly in Sera's mind heralded the beginning of the end of this particular chapter.

Sera was filling a plan.


	20. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 19: The Beginning Of The End**

Dark clouds, heavy rains and a room of darkness. And two adoptive siblings who lived through forever.

" Lux! Mater- she's in trouble!" A young man rushed into the bright room, looking for his opposite sister. His black hair, unevenly yet stylishly cut, fell in wild spikes. Eyes of pure obsidian searched for his adoptive sister, his complete opposite.

" Nox..? What are- Did you say Mater?! " The pale young woman with pale hair the same pale almost colourless colour of crystal and pale blue eyes that seemed almost white. Her long pale hair that stopped just pass her bottom rippled in the air as through moving through water as she moved fluidly towards her brother, worry all too clear on her face. " Mater... Mater was here? She is where?"

"Mater... She is in a invasion, and she has asked for us to keep quiet on our matters and our relationship until she informs the others herself. " Nox, like his sister spoke as if English wasn't their first language, which happened to be Latin. They had learned and mastered every language in the world of cause, they were bored enough to do so. Not to mention that they had more than enough time to do so even if they were completely stupid which, thank their lucky stars, they are most definitely not.

" Why not? Mater... " Lux bit her bottom lip, putting some colour onto the pale skin. Strangely enough, she looked less like a white ghost. She was always a quick thinker, yet she was the more impulsive of the two despite her logical personality. Her brother, Nox, was rash but unexpectedly reliable, more so than his sister. "... I hate to say this but... Mater is thinking of something rash again, isn't she? Not that I would be particularly surprised. Mater doesn't care about her life at all. The only reason she would care or worry about saving or preserving her life would be if someone else needs it."

Nox nodded his head, not bothering to deny it. Why deny something that even he agreed with? It was pointless. As he learned throughout the many years that he had lived through, people can change so easily due only to the fact that they have very little time on earth to fulfill their wishes, ambitions and dreams. Beings with much longer lifespans are much harder to change due to the fact that they have too much time on their hands.

It was irony at its finest.

" Nox..?"

" Lux... Do you think that we spent too much time on our own. We no longer know Kronos as well as we did before. When you think back on the events that led to this, do you not think that we have been neglecting our duties?" Nox shook his head lightly, sending the loose stands of hair the colour of the darkest night flying from where they were framing his face. A face that one could say was fashioned by the Devil as perfection. If not the Devil, then it was the work of God. But most people perfered to save that for his sister who was his match in terms of pure, natural and raw beauty.

Lux didn't reply as it was true. She had been beginning to feel as if they was difting too far away from the rest of Kronos, they were becoming too isolated. It both scared and worried her. Lux and her brother were literally the foundations of Kronos. When Kronos grew too big and widespread thus becoming an organization, Mater, who later became known as Kronos' Twilight Founder, weaved a spell that tied certain individuals to protect Kronos. She said that she simply replicated the Tri-Ni-Sette, whatever that was, on a smaller scale with significant differences.

Lux could remember asking what the spell would do. She still remembered Mater laughing softly in that musical voice of hers, laughing in a good-natured way that made Lux feel that everything was right with the world. Mater's long golden hair rippled and danced in the wind, the way she imagine Angels did. Mater had smiled warmly and praised her for thinking to ask. She still remembered the warm glow that lit up within her because no one but her Mater had even thought to praise her. Before Mater, all that she was shown was the worst of humankind. Lux still remembered the way that Mater said her name, a name that no one bothered to give her before.

_" Lux, you wanted to know what the spell does?" Mater had said oh-so-kindly. She smiled, a smile as warm as the sun, not like the penetrating smile that told her that she was worst than scum nor the strange, uncomfortable leers that roamed up and down her body by those strange men with ugly smiles. _

_" You're a good girl, my dear beloved child. Imagine a roof held up by four pillars." An image of a weathered roof held up by four dirty marble pillars still standing despite the grime and other unidentified substances on it appeared in her mind's eye. Lux wondered what that said of her imagination. _

_" Do you know what allows the roof to stay up in the sky? It is the four pillars holding it up. Without it, the roof will fall, it will crumble to pieces, to dust. The spell turns the target, in this case, the Founders into those pillars and Kronos is the roof. Without its pillars, Kronos will fall and crumble to nothing." Mater shrugged, as if not caring about implications of what she just said. " Well, this is the very simplified explanation of the spell. It is actually much more complicated but if I attempted to explained that to you, you won't understand very well. Like I said, it is a very complicated spell. In short, what it does is simply protecting and ensuring Kronos will continue to exist while using the Founders as the pillars that hold up the roof, the foundations of Kronos."_

_Lux gulped and asked: " Isn't that a rather big responsibility?"_

_" Yes, which is why I am still searching for a way to transfer the spell onto artifacts so that Kronos need only to guard said artifacts and not leave the heavy burden on the shoulders of another. I haven't found it just yet. It seems to need an insanely large amount of time. But I will find a way. I do not wish to give up just yet."_

Some time after that, Mater left to sleep within a sleep of the deepest dreams. She reincarnated and they reunited many many times after that yet Mater had yet to find a transfer spell. It wasn't that she didn't do anything, it was more like that transfer spell never existed. That was when Mater disappeared from active duty. She was still there, but she no longer claimed the Twilight Founder's Throne like she usually did reincarnation after reincarnation.

" Lux."

" Nox."

The two siblings nodded theirs at each other, as if reading each other's thoughts and knowing what to do. A skill honed through years of being by the other's side. As one, they ran of the center of Kronos. They scented danger.

An invasion was right at their door.

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt another spark flare up from within. Despite all their fears. It seemed that the invasion on Kronos had only started just no less that two hours ago. Lux and Nox had joined the fray almost immediately, tearing and destroying the invaders to scraps of pieces. Still, he felt causalties. Three lives within Kronos had been taken, one just a second ago. The Twilight Founder within him cried tears at the death of one of their kind in his place. In the situation they are currently in, to show weakness is to die. He could not die just yet.<p>

His eyes glowed with power, one a bloody red colour, the other electric blue. " Burn to nothing."

The Hunters after them disappeared in a controlled burst of violent fire. The few survivors were immediately cut down by Eagle's sword. It seemed like a promising situation but Tsuna and Eagle knew better. It was only a matter of time that Tsuna's few remaining reserves were depleted.

" Sera, they're coming again." Eagle said with a tone of displeasure and a bored stance even as the next group of Hunters rushed in. His eyes shifted to Tsuna's prone form, the young boy had not moved at all. Something broke inside him, a long time ago. He just wasn't sure what it was just yet. He always prided himself on his mature ability to follow orders to the letter yet he defied orders before. Since that one time, things had been falling apart for him and he knew started to defy more and more orders as well, thinking he could do better and watching it all fall to scraps and pieces.

He just didn't, couldn't find a way to stop it, to stop everything from breaking.

A flash of steel, a yell of stupidity and Eagle narrowed his eyes at the Hunters... before killing and beheading them with simple movements of his wrist. He couldn't even bother to feel anything for them anymore. Yes, something was very wrong. He just had to figure out what.

Tsuna watched Eagle mindlessly commit mass murder without a single bit of hesitation in him, then again, he was doing the exact same thing as the immortal knight. The Watcher's Knight. A role Sera had made up entirely for Eagle, in a futile attempt to protect him. It clearly didn't work.

There was a reason why certain rules should never be broken and yet the usually rules-orientated Eagle had broken one of them... By following her through the New-World Portal her Father had shoved her into the final day she saw him. Tsuna gazed almost sadly at him, the man was slowly but surely going insane throughout the years and he didn't even notice it. Yet some part of him, of Sera, stopped him from ending Eagle, for his sake. He knew that what Eagle was going through was a kind of agony but still...

Tsuna immediately shook his head, clearing mental cobwebs. He could dwell on that later, not now and judged it to be time. He lifted a thin arm and violent golden-red flames bloomed to burn every Hunter within a 3-mile radius to ashes. It was clean kills, not even scorch marks appeared, only ashes. Pity the Hunters Base was bigger than that or they could finish up much quicker. They could get away easier too.

He got up, walked to the rest of the kids and said one simple sentence.

" And now, we run."

* * *

><p>It was amazing what simple calm words said in a calm voice in an insane situation could do, Anthea mused. It was, she thought, an organized chaos. She watched as the kids scrambled into some semblance of order before doing their best to high-tail it out of the alley they were in while doing their best to help each other. Whether they wanted it or not, they were all now connected by this bond, by this torturous experience. Their time in this branch of Hunters marked them forever. They are victims, survivors and now, family.<p>

She could understand, she went through the same thing. Her other siblings, not the Thantos ones, will always love and welcome her. Because she does the same for them. They may not fully understand her but they understand and know enough. Just... enough. It was enough.

She had already healed most of the kids, there wasn't much she could do about the severe lack of energy and malnutrition, and certainly all of the fatal cases were cured... expect one. Tsukune's case was already beyond hope with only her healing abilities. She needed more than just her powers in his case, his only hope was to stay alive until they reach Headquarters, until they reach home where she could do something to save him.

Tsukune didn't care, though. Anthea had never met a man more determined to stay alive... and to die. He no longer had any will to live. He seem determined that someone would take care of the kids, though. Above all, he trusted Tsuna. He didn't know the young boy, a child that had just recovered from a torturous death only a short six months ago. Yet...the dying man trusted the strange child with knowledge and powers beyond his years...and one that had experienced death.

Anthea busied herself with the children, especially the extremely young ones. Anything, really, just so she wouldn't get too close to Tsukune. She wasn't sure why exactly, just that she didn't want to be too near him. It was unfair and she knew it but the man simply smiled gently.

_Its Okay..._

No, it wasn't okay. He was dying... Anthea shook her head slightly. She hated the dying, a mix of irrational hate and fear. She couldn't save them, couldn't help them, just can't do anything! It wasn't their fault nor was it hers but it was there. She neither hated nor resented the dying.

"... Anthea-neesama. Are you well? " Tsuna asked. He knew well of the price paid for healing. " It must be tiring to heal so much."

Anthea shook her head. " Non, Tenshi. I plan to work as a doctor. My power comes in every handy and I do not simply flaunt my power as I see fit. I wish to heal more than I destroy. "

Tsuna remembered the messy trail of earthy death that followed Anthea's footsteps... and remembered what little he read of her past. " Yes. I agree. You chose to heal instead of walking a path of pure destruction. You realize, no one will think any less of you." He waited, just a beat. "You fear the dying, don't you?"

Anthea jerked as if struck by a blow. Shock echoed on her face as clear as day. " H-how did you..."

" I didn't read your mind if that's what you're thinking. " Tsuna replied to her unsaid question. " I have healing capabilities as well so I more or less guessed and you confirmed it. "

Anthea stayed quiet, thinking it over. " ... Are all healers the same ?" she finally asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

Tsuna shook his head. " No. But then again, most do not fear helplessness." Tsuna once again ignored Anthea's jerk. Well, it was true. " True, there are some who fear the dying because, to put quite bluntly, they cant do anything to help. Or, at least, that's what they feel like when they see the dying. '_If only I could do something...' ' I should have been able to do something...' _Thoughts like that fill their minds when they should be thinking of helping them in some other way."

Anthea stared at the boy as if seeing a whole new different person, a complete stranger in his place. " Help them? They're dying, nothing can be done. "

" Ensuring that they die in peace is not helping? " Tsuna snapped. " Are you so seeped in life-and-death situations that you have forgotten the mental state of your patients? Yes, you cannot prevent their deaths. So what? Are you incapable of doing anything else for them? Can't they even be granted the luxury of being comfortable during their final moments of their lives? Well, Anthea-neesama? "

Anthea couldn't say a word to that. She had never thought of it in that way before...

Tsuna cursed suddenly so a commotion broke out in the front where Eagle was leading the kids. A group of stray Hunters had found them.

Moving quickly for one so young, never mind being injured, Tsuna rushed to the front, arriving within seconds. He acted quickly, asserting the situation accurately in the shortest time possible. A sharp dagger found its way into the thigh of one Hunter, effectively crippling him and Tsuna finished with a fast draw of his short blade stabbed it into his neck the moment the man crumpled to the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor. Running on adrenaline, Tsuna spun on the spot, targeting another Hunter, grabbing his dagger in time to slash and effectively murder his chosen target. The movements was fluid and fast enough that most only saw a blur.

Eagle moved as if dancing, moving in complete tandem with Tsuna's own fluid movements. Using his height to his advantage, Eagle easily lopped off important body parts in the span of seconds. Between the two, the fight barely lasted two minutes despite facing at least 10 trained killers.

Anthea and Tsukune had never seen murder done so clinically or so effectively. It would be rather disturbing had they actually had time to process it but Tsuna had already told them to move. Time was not to be wasted unless absolutely necessary.

Tsuna gave them no time to think or linger on what had just happened before their eyes. The young boy lead the group down the countless twists and turns of many corridors that he had already mentally mapped out beforehand. With the combined efforts of the other Thantos Kronos providing a welcome distraction, they met with little to none resistance from Hunters other than the occasional stray group that found them, however those were easily disposed off by both Tsuna and Eagle.

It should have been smooth going. They should have made out and to Kronos Headquarters relatively safety. They shoud have only be met with small groups of Hunters. It should have been the safest way.

But plans never work the way you want, Tsuna should have known that the best of all.

" Hello, monsters."

That voice heralded the beginning of the end. It was the voice of the leader of this particularly cruel division of Hunters... and the father of one of the children he had abused, staved and tortured. More specificly, the raven-haired boy that Tsukune wanted to adopt. It was the voice of the worst possible man that should appear in this situation, other than the actual leader of the Hunters himself.

It was Benedict.


	21. Right Of Existence

**Chapter 20 : Right Of Existence**

" Hello, monsters..."

The voice that was possibly going to haunt the dreams of the children he traumatized. Benedict's cold voice with icy morbid humor. Like laughing at sheep walking to their deaths. The children were less than animals to the man. To him, they were better off never being born. Or better yet, never existing in the first place.

Tsuna risked a quick glance at the black-haired boy, the monster's son who was never given a name, the child Tsukune wanted to adopt. He was terrified... Then again, so were all of the kids. This stupid, narrow-minded, foul excuse of a man was their main torturer. He relished in their pain, even in the pain of his own flesh and blood, a child he bore with another.

Tsuna's gripped his dagger tighter, anger fueling his strength but not clouding his mind. _How dare this man threaten them!_ Anger filled every fibre of his being but the young child held it back with sheer willpower, turning it into cold calculatingly icy rage, a feat that even most adults with nerves of steel find difficult to do with the ease that Tsuna had just demonstrated. Sera's memories came in handy with such situations. It kept him calm in the face of terrible anger.

The children whimpered quietly and the adults other than Eagle hushed and gathered the children behind them. Anthea willed the earth to tremble, just a bit but enough to build a easy way for the earth to defend her and comfort the children by letting them think that she was more powerful... which she was.

Tsukune gathered as many children as he could into his arms, including the two he wanted to adopt. He saw something within the man who contributed to the boy's creation. Something sinister... and..?

Tsuna crept backwards, just an inch. Eagle moved, sweeping his elegant sword through the air, aiming for Benedict's neck. One quick swing of his arm and it would be all over. The nightmare will never end until Benedict is dead. However, Tsuna didn't think that it would end so easily. The grip on his dagger changed and he subtly shifted into a battle position. Benedict wouldn't disappoint him.

Benedict smirked and ducked the sword.

"Wha-What ?!" cried Eagle. What did he...? The swing of his sword should have been too fast for the man's eyes to follow so how did he..? A smirk unknowingly crept onto Eagle's face. Finally, someone who doesn't die with a single swing of his arm! This mortal has some skills.

A blur at the corner of their eyes moved and Tsuna appeared to slash a downward gash on Benedict. The man barely managed to dodge the child moving at an unnaturally fast speed. " ...You... truly are a monster." Benedict laughed in a horrifyingly creepy way. " No human can move the way you can! No human knows the things you do, the way you do! Your actions are proof that you are a monster!"

Tsuna had on a perfect poker face, no one could see any hint of emotion on his face. It was as if they looking into the face of a lifeless doll. The boy stared at Benedict with eyes colder than ice itself and when he spoke, it was as what the old would sound like if it had a voice.

" ... Perhaps, you may be correct. " Tsuna admitted. " I have powers, abilities and memories no one else has. I have knowledge that only I know. There are things that only I can do, responsibilities that belong only to me and me alone. "

Benedict laughed in terrible glee. " See! Even you admit it! "

But Tsuna had not finished. " ... And yet..." He lifted his head to look the feared man in the eyes. " Why do you seem to be working so hard to convince yourself ?"

Silence rang clear through the air.

" I'm not a fool, Benedict." Tsuna's voice unnerved them all. " You never killed a single one of the children that were _**born**_ Kronos. Yes, you tortured and abused them but all of it was non-life-threatening athough traumatizing. As if you are afraid of finding something out." Benedict threw a dagger at Tsuna that he caught using his free hand by the blade end, ignoring the pain and blood oozing down his arm. " Tell me, Benedict, just what are you so afraid of finding out? What are you afraid of knowing? What are afraid of doing?"

Benedict roared. " I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS!"

Tsuna just sighed, even as the enraged man began attacking. Cold, emotionless eyes gazed around with a calculating glint in it as Tsuna dodged the frantic, relentless attacks that Benedict swung about in a crazed way. Somehow, within the unrelenting rain of continuous attacks by Benedict, Tsuna managed to see something. " ...I see."

Everyone stiffened when they heard those words... Did Tsuna realize some disturbing new thing about their feared enemy?

" You are very angry now."

Everyone who was expecting some enlightening new revelation face-faulted onto the ground. They could only wonder what was going on in the boy's mind... then again, they'll be better off not knowing and saner for it. Perhaps God was so messed up because he has to know what goes on in the minds of people like Tsuna? If that's the case, then its no wonder the world is the way it is.

" I can 'hear' what the whole lot of you are thinking." Tsuna deadpanned somewhat irritability.

Everyone somehow managed to look away without tearing their eyes away from the fight. Anyway, the little sparks and flashs of white fire that Tsuna kept letting off made the fight pretty hard to ignore. It also made them wonder how he made the fire white.

Tsuna silently side-stepped another one of Benedict's attacks, mildly wondering why nobody took the chance to launch a sneak attack. Then again, if someone did something like that, he would be angry, battle tactics be damned. He wanted to be the one to give Benedict the payback he so dearly deserved. Damn emotions and pride. They always made more difficult in situations like this.

Igniting yet another spark of fire so hot, it turned white in colour, the young child swiped upwards with daggers, one in each hand. Tsuna smirked as Benedict cursed at the brand new additional weapon. Illusions were and still are the best. Especially if you consider the fact that Tsuna's special brand of illusions can somehow turn solid just by wanting it to or with a simple thought. He will never unwillingly be weaponless.

Twirling the dagger with practised ease and gripping it with a firm backwards grip on the hilt, Tsuna danced through the air with amazing speed and flawless grace born only through countless years of infinite practise. Reflexes, honed and sharpened, listened for incoming attacks. He couldn't dodge all of them and his ankle had started throbbing again.

Tsuna managed to get Anthea to heal the rest first and she simply forgot about Tsuna's own injuries. Not that Tsuna himself minded. He was no weakling. Well.. It wasn't really the time to be caring about things like that... Well, simply put, Tsuna really didn't want to know whether or not that his body would reject Anthea's healing abilities.

All reincarnations of Sera faced this problem. The ridiculously high risk of their bodies rejecting the healing powers of Healers other than themselves. The other incident from his 4th birthday was different, he pretty much died and came back to life and it was more beneficial to allow him to heal at a normal( normal for him) rate. This condition was ridiculously rare and very inconvenient.

"MO-"

" Don't you ever get tired of yelling such useless insults? I actually don't care what you call me but its getting to be an annoyance. " Tsuna snapped in a quiet, cold and annoyed tone. " You do realize that it just confirms my theories about your actions."

Benedict didn't stop his movements but there was a hint of hesitation now. Tsuna immediately took advantage of it although the others who were watching couldn't tell the difference. Only Eagle saw that hint of chance Benedict unwillingly, unknowingly gave...and the change within Tsuna.

" Glints of fear..." Tsuna all but sang those words out loud. "Are they echos?" A faint, sinister smile danced on his lips. Once again, the atmosphere had suddenly changed around Tsuna.

Darkness covered them.

* * *

><p>The shadow was startled when Sera's emotions turned twisted, dark.<p>

One moment, as if some part of Sera turned away, looked away and it just... turned twisted. Shadow desperately tried to regain that part of Sera back but something blocked him. It blocked him, something that shouldn't be possible, especially when he is in direct contact with her actual body. He could almost smile if the situation wasn't so dire.

" Ha..ha.. Oh, Sera..." he whispered. " Why is it that I always watch you do the impossible?"

* * *

><p>Twisting, turning, growing.<p>

Sera and Tsuna, both one and same, seem to float somewhere. They were not trapped nor caged. Just tired. They used to be mortal, normal. It was dark but warm, as if under a blanket of sleep, dark but warm and comfortable.

Something, someone was calling them, it was so familiar. They only remembered that it was from someone that love dearly...and who loved them in return. It wasn't Father, it wasn't Riku-Oniisama, although Sera truly loved her Mother, they never really met and the type of love felt then wasn't the same. It was from someone she met and knew very well. Sera never really loved Eagle so it wasn't him. Wait, was it even someone from that long ago? It felt like it...

Then, the only person left...

But _**he**_ was gone and neither of them want him back. It meant too much pain. It was undeniably selfish, undeniably hurtful. But it was what they feel and, right at that moment, it wasn't something that could be easily changed. Thoughts and memories of their time together were full of What-If's and What-Could-Have-Been's. Perhaps if one single incident had changed, would the outcome have changed as well?

No, it was best not to think about such things... It's best to just sleep for now.

Yes...

Just sleep...

* * *

><p>Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes.<p>

Swords clanged and fell out of nowhere near the child he knows only as Tenshi with a creepy, almost demonic, smile on her face. There were swords of all kinds; old ones, broken ones with jagged ends, brand new ones that gleamed as if freshly polished, grandly decorated ones that looked like they should have belonged to kings in ages past and thousands more. All close to Tenshi, as if protecting the young child.

Benedict finally showed fear in his eyes. Tsuna linked his hands behind his back, demonic smile gone, only a mild smile reminded, like he was simply watching an amusing show.

" Hey..." Tsuna's voice was soft but rang clear throughout the area like crystal bells. It sent a shiver down their spines at the pure cold ice in it, as if he saw them as nothing. " Benedict, correct? You annoy me. I don't like people who annoy us'"

" Us..?"

" The persona, the actual person you were fighting with earlier grew too tired and fell asleep. " Everyone looked confused and Tsuna laughed. It was cold. " I see you don't get it. I suppose not. What you humans call Multiple Personality Disorder is pretty rare after all." A short pause, as if he was debating something. " Princess named me Senso. War. That is who I am."

Tsuna-Senso spun in a light circle. " She gets really tired often a lot now. Well, I suppose its not that unexpected but this time, its all your fault, you know? She was crying."

A sword randomly flew through the air to slice Benedict's cheek, leaving a shallow cut that oozed blood. Senso's hand was raised. " ... That's surprising. I rarely lose control. Princess must really dislike you. No wonder I'm more irritated at you than I usually am to others. What have you done?"

Senso's light-hearted tone was one of mild amusement and surprise. And slight curiosity.

Benedict stood still, his mind not understanding anything. Mutiple Personality Disorder? War? What did it all mean? And what did that_ thing_ mean when _it_ said 'Princess'? _That thing was royalty?!_

"Oh, stop being so wishy-washy. " Senso snapped out in what seemed like disgust. " You're supposed to be male, right? Grow up. What are you, one year old? Don't be so childish. Oh, wait. To us who have been around for ages, whether it is of our own choice or not, you truly are nothing but a child."

"...Y-You shouldn't-"

" We shouldn't what?" Senso sneered. Almost everyone winced as the sneer appeared completely natural on Tsuna's face. It was a harsh contrast with the chilly yet somewhat sweet nature of the brunet-blond. " Are you going to be stupidly predictable and say that we shouldn't exist? Haven't you heard of the law, " Survival Of The Fittest"? It refers to the strongest and fittest being should rule hypothesis in the animal kingdom. Haven't you realize that humans also belong in the animal kingdom? "

A cold wind somehow managed to blow within the eerie silence. A cold sweat was slowly but surely being worked up. No, no, what is this- this _being_ saying? Please, please don't let it be...

" The beings you call Kronos, the very people you hate with all your being, with every fibre of your damned soul..."

Please no, please no, please no, please no, please Gods and heavens above no...

"They are simply humans who have evolved. "

It was a simple yet horrifying truth. Humans who believed that they were unsung heroes were actually ignorant monsters that hunted their own people. It was so simple yet it strikes fear. Hunters had hidden and denied this truth for so long. Senso was smiling in a creepy gentle way that made her seem slightly insane... Then again, is she even sane in the first place?

" According to that law..." Senso suddenly appeared behind Benedict, a hand carelessly bushing his cheek as she whispered softly, so softly but somehow everyone hear it. " You are the ones that shouldn't exist. You 'normal' humans are the ones that should be hunted to extinction."

* * *

><p>It was a time from long ago.<p>

She had suddenly heard a voice in the darkness asking _" What's wrong?"_

What was wrong? Everything. She just wanted something the same as back then and it turned out wrong. She didn't want to destroy it and redo it, it felt too much like the actions of a bratty child. She wasn't a child! She was years old, and she wasn't old either!

...Well, she may be really, really old to normal people but she isn't normal so she isn't old!

She really really isn't!

_" ... So which is it?"_ The voice sounded amused. It wasn't lauging, just... amused. _" Have you already decided what to do? You do have a plan, don't you?"_

The last sentence wasn't a question, but still, it expected an answer.

The voice was young and female. It wasn't old but like her. Somehow young yet held thousands of years of painful experience. Yet it was kind. It was also full of twisted cruelty as well and that, more than anything, made her wary of the voice. She was sure that the voice wasn't going to hurt her...yet.

_" Well..? Have you or have you not? "_ She nearly forgot that the voice had asked a question.

She thought about what she was to do. The children were far too young, scared and fearful of their abilities and their differences from the rest. They cannot fight back properly...yet.

A plan started forming itself then and there.

A plan to prove their right to existence.


	22. A Free War

**Chapter 21: A Free War**

"Senso. That is enough."

A split second.

That was how long it took to for the situation for drastically change. One moment, Senso was in Tsuna's body taunting Benedict and the next moment, there were three people instead of two. Tsuna's hand was out stretched towards another person, looking as if he was pushing or as if he had pushed against her.

She was beautiful with blond hair so pale it was almost translucent, pale but healthy skin and icy cold red and blue eyes. Her hair was long and messily untidy, covering half her face but what could be seen was almost identical to Tsuna... No, rather it was a more feminine and grown-up version of Tsuna's face. She looked to be about seventeen to nineteen years old.

She was also wearing what could be said as a combat outfit. She was quite literally dressed for war. Black combat boots which left no doubt of hidden knives due to how stiff it looked, a black sleeveless turtle-necked woolen bullet-proof vest that stopped at her hips, a slender dark brown belt that blended with the dark wool of her vest, thick black skin-tight tights and dark gray sleeves with matching gloves. Her aura simply shouted hidden weapons and ancient threats. There was no doubt at all that she had weapons and knew how to use them like an expert.

Benedict was shocked stiff, like everyone else. Tsuna simply smiled sadly at the newcomer. " Senso, it's not very nice to do such things without my permission. You known I dislike waking to see a battlefield full of the dead. Its just plain disturbing. Not to mention a little disgusting with all the blood and severed body parts randomly and violently torn off scattered all over the place."

It was spoken so calmly, so matter-of-factly that it was disturbingly creepy. It made Tsuna, more than ever, seem more inhuman. Senso reluctantly sulked like a child scolded by her mother for doing something wrong. " ... But Princess..." She whined.

" Senso." Tsuna gently reprimanded. " Enough is enough."

Senso sulked with the air of a reluctant but obedient child. She then quickly grabbed Tsuna by the arm and out of the path of a dagger from a very dangerously confused Benedict. Tsuna simply sighed. " I should expected you to awake sooner. Thank you, Senso."

Senso didn't say a single word nor was it needed. " Senso, fight Benedict. I'll get everyone out."

Senso moved into a battle position, limbs loose and ready. " Permission to kill?"

Tsuna actually hesitated for a faction of a second. " ...If you deem it necessary." But he already knew what Senso would decide. War wasn't kind after all, it was cruel and merciless...just like her. Sera had named her 'Senso' for War, as she was like the personification of War itself.

" Senso..." Tsuna murmured knowing Senso will hear him no matter how soft he was. He didn't want anyone to hear it, even though it didn't matter if they did. " ... Don't make too much of a mess."

And, of cause, Benedict did not take this exchange laying down. Rocking back on the balls of his feet, he charged at the group, weapons in hands. There was a harsh clash of hard metal and tiny sparks of flashy heat as Senso blocked the man.

" My, my... Impatient, aren't you? " She chuckled darkly. " Don't you worry, I'll have plenty of fun with you. Red would make such a _lovely _colour, don't you think so? Your blood will make such nice paint for the walls..."

" So do I..! " Benedict put all of his weight onto the weapons,resulting in a greater weight and pressure for Senso but she was unperturbed. This was a normal tactic used in war to gain the upper hand after all.

" Oh..? " Senso murmured at Benedict's bold reply earlier, the tone of dark humour never leaving. " Bloodthirsty, aren't we?"

" Perhaps. " Benedict agreed, nodding his head and sending damp strands of loose black hair flying around his face, giving him the air of an insane madman who just happens to be good-looking. " But I think that your blood would look much better than mine!" Managing to get out of the stalemate, Benedict swiped with his daggers at speeds only a expert fighter would have. However, Senso was much, much faster.

" Oh...? " Senso laughed, a laugh that guaranteed to send shivers down anyone's spine. " Well, then. Let us see if you can back up your words!"

* * *

><p>" Tenshi..." Anthea was utterly confused. Why did he have a split personality? Isn't he too young for that? He just turned 4 years old a few months ago! Even if he had started developing a split persona so early, ignoring how Tenshi managed to separate the split persona from him like pushing away a person, it should not have been so well developed. And the way it spoke... The way Senso spoke and acted... It was like she was several years old, much older than she should have been.<p>

Was she older than they thought...? Even when judging by her physical age, she was younger but...

" Anthea-neesama."

Anthea was shocked out of her thoughts by a soft voice. Tsuna or rather Tenshi as he was more well-known as in Kronos stared at her blankly, not a shard of emotion on his face, a 4 year old's face. He did seem older in mentality... He was much more mature than normal children...then again normal children did not go through what he went through at the age of four. Nor do they managed to successfully convert a spy or made a plan like he did with cold calm calculation in the face of extreme pressure or fight like he can.

... The last part probably doesn't count, Kyoya can fight just as well and he isn't that much older than Tenshi is. And he is slightly more normal than Tenshi... unfortunately. Actually, come to think of it, Kyoya is actually considered more 'normal' than anyone in Kronos, never mind comparing him to the kids... which is actually sort of sad and slightly depressing when you think of it, considering Kyoya's... violent personality.

"Anthea." Tsuna sighed and Anthea stiffened. It was the first time that Tsuna had called her without adding '-neesama'. It felt...unnerving. " ...If you want, I will explain to the all of you later. But, for now, would you please concentrate on the task at hand?"

Anthea felt like she was being scolded by an adult... by a 4 year old... Man, that was awkward. And said person who scolded her simply walked away without another thought.

_" What the hell?! "_

" Anthea, you do realise that I can 'hear' your every thought, right? "

_" Oh, shit. I forgot. Crap. "_

" Anthea, don't swear. " Tsuna sighed like a parent teaching a child. " I normally wouldn't care but there are children here."

_" ... I was swearing in my thoughts... Does that even count?"_

" ... "

_" My point exactly. "_

" You do realise that some of the kids are likely to be telepathic as well? Meaning that they are likely to be able hear this conversation? "

_" ... Oh... Uh, Oops? "_

" I think that is an understatement. "

_" ... "_

" I think that it is my win. " Tsuna smirked.

* * *

><p>Helios had a nagging feeling at the back of his head, scraping at the edge of his skin. It was an eerie feeling that simply refused to be ignored. It sang a horrible chord in him. Stingingly, strikingly and horribly familiar.<p>

_Hyper Intuition._

It was the only explanation he could think of. It rang, bone-deep within him, an unfathomable chord of distaste. It felt like vomit filling every single part of him. Disgustingly horrible.

In all the times he experienced it in his life, this feeling only meant one thing, a disaster. As a child, he often fell sick when his intuition raged like this, causing his brother, Sera and their busy parents as well as G to worry about him. Sera would only just leave him alone after telling him to keep himself together and fetching his brother, though. However, Helios sometimes swore that Sera would have a tiny glint of worry in her eyes. As an adult, he could handle it much better than before, having built up an immunity to such... feelings his intuition gives him.

His brother, Giotto, on the other hand, was more or less already immune to the intuition-induced symptoms. Even though they were and still are identical twins, there was no reason available to why their reaction to the symptoms are so different. Almost as different as day and night. Helios also knew that Giotto's descendants also inherited that immunity for he had never heard of a case like his in their bloodline.

_' ... Damned lucky SOBs...'_ Helios mentally cried. Wondering absently why was he the only one cursed to bear the full brunt of his intuition, Helios spun on the spot, waving a hand that directed a blast of fire at incoming Hunters. Humph, how annoying they were. ... They probably thought the same thing about him.

_' Like two sides of a coin.'_

Tsuna's eerily calm mental voice almost echoed in Helios' mind. Cold and calculating, almost exactly as he remembered Sera's voice, mental voice or not. Almost.

There was a hint of softness now that wasn't there before. As if Sera let some of that icy-cold exterior melt throughout the thousands, hundreds of years that pasted. The cold hard shields that served her so well was sill there but so was a gentleness that he never felt before, despite knowing it existed within her.

_' ... Stop being stupid, Helios. You're not a child anymore. Are you trying my patience?' _Sera snapped back in annoyance. Yup, that was Sera, all right. Not a hint of Tsuna's usual mannerisms could be found in that voice.

_' ... Helios, I am going to get angry. The two of us are the one and same. We are the same person. ... And, no, I am not bipolar so don't even think about it, Helios.' _Helios almost winced. The bite in it was near unnoticeable, as always. Even back then, Sera made subtle but venomous comments an art form.

_' I can hear your every thought.'_

" I'm sorry. " Helios immediately apologized. Never mind whether or not he was in the wrong, it was safer to apologize first. He remembered the ...rather violent reactions Sera had when she was younger. He still couldn't understand how Sera managed to do that at 5 years old. It was rather scary more then traumatizing. Helios never wanted to be on Sera's, or Tsuna's for that matter, bad side again. It was akin to just plain suicide. Heck, perhaps suicide is a safer choice.

_' I can't decide if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. What do you think?' _If someone couldn't figure out that the last part was pure sarcasm, they deserved to be branded as idiots. Perhaps the dukes of the Imbecile Kingdom?

A cold sweat dripped down Helios' back. Sera didn't seem to be in a good mood.

_' If you honestly think that I can be in a good mood in a situation like this, I am going to start planing your funeral. ' _Tsuna's mental voice deadpanned.

" Why are you skipping the murder and going straight to my funeral?"

_' Because I'm going to bury you alive for being so stupid. And who said that you were going to be murdered?'_

" Isn't being buried alive murder?"

_' No."_

" ... Please explain."

_' The doctors will 'make' a 'mistake' when reading your medical charts and pronounce you dead. And no one will discover that you're alive until you're long gone and buried. Isn't that such a nice death? Especially since I'm sure the doctors can 'overdose' you enough to slip you in a coma in which you will sleep to your death.'_

" ... " Helios clearly had nothing to say about the sweet, almost delighted tone that Sera used. _I will never want to anger her on purpose, ever. _" You already planned out my entire death. "

_' ... I need to have _something_ that allows me to tolerate your antics. I love you, Helios, as a beloved member of my family but even my patience has limits. Ah, yes, I suppose I should tell that I have already compose over 50000000000 plans on how your death can become reality.'_

" ... "_ Am I truly that horrible?_ Helios wondered. What could only be described as Japanese ghost fires hung around him, creating an atmosphere of gloom around him. ...Wasn't Helios a born Italian? Why the Japanese ghost fires? Did he stay too long in Japan or something? ... Is there something that turns you more like the nation's inhabitations the longer you stayed there or something?

_' No, your antics are just ridiculously annoying and exhausting. If I didn't know that you actually had a brain along with working brain cells that allow you to use it properly, I would simply leave you for a person who has mental problems. Helios, are you actually trying to make me comfort you ?' _Sera's mental voice turned somewhat threatening at the last point. Helios frowned. That didn't made him feel any better.

_' I wasn't aiming to make you feel better.'_ He should have known. Sera was not that kind, being someone far too hardened by the gift of endless time. It made sense, really. The immortal ones in Kronos were... strange due to living for so long. And the scariest thing was that they looked no younger than at least 30.

_' ... ... That's supposed to be the scary part? Are you- Never mind. I digress, you are the biggest moron/idiot that I have ever had the misfortune to encounter. '_

Helios felt like bursting into tears like he did as a child. " What are you here for...?"

_' You finally ask.' _

" Did something happen?"

_' Senso is out.'_


End file.
